Always Thinking of You
by Awesomerigby
Summary: What if Daphne went through with the wedding? How would she and Niles feel afterwards? Could they truly get over each other? N/D
1. Chapter 1

There was an awkward tension looming in the air between Niles and Daphne as they stood just mere feet from each other, unsure of what to say.

"So, Daphne." Niles finally broke the dreadful silence.

"Yes?" She asked almost immediately.

"Would you like a drink?" Damn nerves!

"No, thank you." There was a pause. "Perhaps an Orangina."

"I think I'll have one too," he said, fishing two out of the mini-bar.

Daphne sat on the ottoman in front of the right-hand bed. "I never drink Orangina at home, but whenever I go to a hotel, and there's a mini-bar, it's always the first thing I go for." Niles handed it to her; he sat down on the other ottoman. She looked down at it in her hands, her palms becoming wet with perspiration.

"I was just talking to Frasier about a conversation that you two had," Niles said.

"Oh, dear."

"Now, don't get upset."

Daphne jumped off the ottoman and spun her head, facing him. "I specifically asked him not to say anything! What was he thinking?"

"No, I'm glad he told me." He followed her actions and stood up.

"Oh, yes!" She shouted sarcastically. "So we can have a big talk about it! That's what you psychiatrists always do; drag everything out into the open so we can work through it, no matter how awkward it might be! Well, I don't see the point!"

"No, Daphne, I'm glad he told me," Niles said softly. "Because I love you."

Daphne was stunned and speechless. She stared up at Niles's blue eyes. The door was flung open, and Martin entered, his hair wet. He was chattering about Daphne's brothers and laughing. He stopped when he saw Daphne.

"Oh, well, why don't you two just continue what you were doing? I'm going to sit by the fireplace," Martin said, leaving the room.

Daphne opened her mouth. "Dr. Crane, you shouldn't say such things."

"It's the truth," Niles continued as if Martin had never interrupted. "Lord knows I have tried to deny it, tried to pretend that I'm over you, but not a day goes by when I haven't thought about you. Your smile, your beautiful eyes, what it would be like to hold your hands and ask you the question I never dared ask!"  
>The door was opened once again, and this time it was Donny. He sat on a chair, his foot propped against his knee, examining it.<p>

"What's the difference between a boil and blister?" He asked. "I took off my shoe, and I swear I was growing another ankle bone. Doc, you went to med school. Am I supposed to lance it or something?"

Niles glanced at Daphne and ran over to Donny. He quickly checked his foot. "As I recall the best thing would be to soak in tepid water for at least half an hour."

"Thanks, Doc," Donny said, smiling. "What luck! Can you imagine a worse thing to happen to me the night before my wedding?" And Donny left to soak his foot.

"I don't understand!" Daphne yelled. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted to," Niles explained. "The timing never seemed right."

"And the timing's right now?" She shouted, her voice a tad hysterical. "I'm twelve hours from the altar, and you're on your honeymoon!"

"I would never have gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance you shared my feelings." He peered into her face. "Trust me, Daphne; say the word, and I'll leave Mel in a heartbeat."

"Niles?" Mel asked, opening the door.

"Darling!"

Mel showed him a brochure for their trip, asking his opinion. He told her he was sure she could handle it by herself.

"He says that now," she laughed to Daphne. "Wait until the honeymoon's over." She smiled and left.

"Don't the doors in this bloody place lock?" Daphne asked.

"You get that one, I'll get this one!" Niles told her.

They ran around the room, locking all the doors.

"Daphne," Niles said seriously. "It's not too late for us. I meant what said when I said I'd leave her."

"That's crazy!"

"No," he cried out. "No, it's not crazy, if you feel the same way I do. But I need you to tell me, and I can accept it if the answer's no. How do you feel about me?"

Daphne stared sadly at him, and just was she was about to open her mouth and give him an answer, Simon burst through the door.

"Simon!" She exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

"Frasier loaned me his key, in a manner of speaking," Simon chortled. "I've just come to get some things from the mini-bar. Don't wanna be caught empty-handed when the last call comes." He looked from Daphne to Niles. "You're not having a last call of your own, are you?"

"Of course not!" She glowered.

"Riiight! Hey, this isn't the chap whose baby your having, is it?"

"Excuse me?" Niles screamed.

"I'm not pregnant!" Daphne shouted.

Just as she was done yelling at Simon, the doors opened once more, and her whole family was scrambling into the room.

"Peter threw up on the piano," Michael explained. "They asked us to vacate the bar."

"Now, why would we bring the party to the Winnebago when there's a perfectly good room up here?" Gertrude, Daphne's mother asked, walking into the room, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Daphne shrieked, staring at all who had come in.

"Daphne, don't get your blood pressure up. You've got your baby to think of."

Niles slipped away as the family crowded around the bride-to-be.

Daphne shot a nasty glare at Simon, who turned his eyes away from hers and downed a glass of wine. "Here, have a drink and relax," Gertrude said.

Daphne managed to get away as well and joined Niles on the balcony.

He was staring up into the starry, velvet black sky.

"I must be in love," he said when she was by his side. "I don't even mind that you come with them."

Daphne was silent.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Niles went on. "Night blooming jasmine. Of course, there's the beautiful girl."

"Dr. Crane," Daphne finally said. "I haven't answered your question yet."

"I know. That's why I keep talking. Even if I don't get the answer I want, I can at least make this moment last a little longer. Not sure if it's jasmine or orange blossoms. You know, a lot of the times…"

"Oh, for God's sake, Dr. Crane!" Daphne shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Niles was taken aback, but he slowly put his arms around her and sank into the kiss he had been waiting a lifetime for.

When they broke apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes, he whispered, "I think you can me Niles now."

They kissed again. Daphne brought her hands to his chest and pushed back, much to his dismay. She shook her head.

"No," she cried. "I don't think I can. I do love you, but I can't do this."

"We… I know it will be difficult, b-but, I will get a divorce, and you can call off the wedding," Niles desperately told her.

"I can't! Donny's a dear and wonderful man, and I made a promise to him. And Mel! You made more than a promise to her. And we're supposed to forget that? And for what? We have no idea how we'd be together. We'd never even been on a date."

"Daphne," he said seriously. "Take it from someone who knows: you don't want to live half your life thinking about a chance you didn't take."

"I'm sorry," she said. "My mind's made up. I think we should say good night now."

Niles kept staring at her; he wanted to say something, he wanted to stop her, but he knew from her eyes that there was nothing further to discuss. He couldn't change her mind. Painfully, he sighed and said, "Good night, Daphne."

"Good night, Dr. Crane," Daphne replied. She turned away and went back inside.

Niles put his hands on the railing and stared miserably down at the flowers beneath. He wondered if live was worth living after this. But, he couldn't do it. He was too much of a coward, and he knew Daphne would be devastated, knowing that her rejection drove him to suicide.

Instead, he straightened his tie and went inside, avoiding everyone. He, inadvertently, locked eyes with Daphne.

She was the first to turn her gaze away and laid it upon the mini-bar.

Niles left into his room, locking the door, and thanking God that Mel was not in there at the moment.

* * *

><p>Niles lay against his bed, his hands on his stomach, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was surprisingly dry eyed, but he knew tomorrow would be horrid. There was no way he could watch Daphne get married.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mel, probably.

"Yes?" He asked; the softness of his voice surprised even him.

"It's me," Frasier replied. "Can I come in?"

"I'd much rather be alone."

"Niles, come on. I really want to talk to you."

"Is Dad with you?" He didn't really want to talk to both of them right now.

"No; he's downstairs with Roz and Mel."

"Alright." Niles got up and opened the door for Frasier.

Frasier walked in and sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Daphne told you?" Niles asked.

"Yes. She was in tears, calling herself a monster for what she did."

"No, no. She's not a monster; she's an angel."

"Did you want say anything further to her?" Frasier asked.

"Well, of course I did! But, I knew my words would do no difference; she had made up her mind."

"What would you have told her?"

Niles pondered on it for a second. "I would have told her that she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and I would treat with the dignity and respect she deserves because she is a princess. She is a goddess, and she deserves to be treated like one. My feelings have never changed for those six years I have been in love with her. She made my life worth living. I had never known I was a good person without Daphne's help." He smiled sadly. "Well, it's no use, though. So, whatever."

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Frasier inquired.

"No. I know it sounds bad, Frasier, but I can't go through with it. I love her, and I wish her the best, but I cannot, I CANNOT bear to see her be taken away from me. It's too much."

"I understand," Frasier said, patting his brother's shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look exhausted."

"A broken heart can do that to a person," Niles said darkly.

Frasier patted Niles's shoulder and left the room, wishing he could do something to help this shattered man.

* * *

><p>The next day was hectic, to say the least. Niles was roused awaked by Mel who was pushing his arm slightly. His eyes fluttered for a moment before completely opening. He saw her smiling down at him. Yes, she was attractive, but she wasn't Daphne.<p>

"Good morning," Mel said.

"Morning," he replied.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Wedding's soon!" She shouted. His chest stung; he really didn't need reminding. "Let's get ready."

"Sure."

Niles got out of bed and opened his luggage, where his suit was inside a plastic covering. Mel jumped up and ran into the bathroom, but not before kissing Niles on the nose.

Niles sighed, leaving the suit against his luggage, and walked to the window. He peered outside; Daphne's family, Frasier, Martin, and Roz were all outside.

"Just stop thinking about it," Niles firmly told himself. "Daphne's going to be married, and you're going to have a happy life with Mel. Daphne and you were not meant to be. Get over it." He smiled grimly. That was easier said than done. Even when he was with Mel, telling everyone how happy he was, Daphne still occupied his thoughts. He fell asleep with her on his mind every single night and woke up with her on his mind every single morning. It was never going to change, and his thoughts only made it worse.

"Darling, are you nearly finished in there?" Niles asked.

"Almost," Mel sang.

A few moments later, Mel emerged out of the bathroom, wearing a long blue dress. "Well?" She asked, smiling broadly.

"You look nice," Niles said. He was sure she would have questioned his adjectives to describe her. He had no will to call her "stunning" or "beautiful."

Luckily for him, Mel's smile widened, and she kissed his cheek happily. "Oh, wait a minute." She scowled. "You're asking me if I'm ready, and you're not." She shook her head, letting out a small laugh, and retrieved his suit for him. "Come on; put it on. We don't want to be late. It would be rude."

"Of course," Niles said, taking his suit from her hands.

He went into the bathroom and changed. He made sure he looked nice, even though he was planning on sneaking away before the wedding actually started.

"Honey," Mel said. "You look really handsome."

"Thank you."

"But, your eyes." She stared into his blue eyes. "They're so blank."

"Oh, I'm just a little tired. So much on my mind."

"That's alright; you'll get your luster back any second! Let's go." Mel grabbed his hand and together, they went down to the gardens.

"Niles," Frasier said, taking his brother by the shoulder while Mel chatted with a hesitant Roz and Martin. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"I'm planning on slipping away before the ceremony starts," Niles explained.

"Ah."

Niles waited around, glancing around at the gorgeous gardens were Daphne was to be married. He was happy she was getting married here. It was absolutely beautiful, and it was everything she deserved. She had the perfect location, the perfect cake, the perfect decorations, and the perfect groom. Niles grimaced; he wished he could see her in her dress, but it's not that big of a loss. There were always wedding photos.

"Mel, darling?" Niles asked after a reasonable about of time. "I'm going to get some bug spray on, okay?"

"Okay," Mel said. "See you in a bit, then."

"Yeah."

Niles ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the Winnebago; it was a nice place for him to be alone.

Niles stared out at the nature around him, his heart beating madly as he thought about Daphne.

Frasier and Martin came in a little bit later, holding a wine bottle.

"Don't tell me the ceremony's over already," Niles said.

"They haven't even started," Martin said, sitting in the passenger's seat. "Three of Daphne's brothers ran off into the woods." He laughed.

"I wish I could be there," Niles said. "But, this is one wedding I couldn't see myself handling too well."

"A lot of people cry at weddings."

"Yeah, but most don't end up wailing and rending their garments." He chuckled.

"You know, Niles," Frasier said, holding up the bottle of wine. "I was thinking of Morrie, the doorman. He saved this wine for a special occasion, and I couldn't think of an occasion to drink it. But, you showed a great deal of courage last night, taking that chance. That calls for a drink." He poured the wine into three glasses and handed one to Niles and Martin.

"Thank you," Niles said.

They all took a sip before their eager faces turned into faces of disgust. After finding out that Morrie kept his wine in the cellar next to the heater, Frasier put the cork back on the wine bottle and shrugged.

"You two should get back," Niles told them. "I'd hate for you to miss on my account."

"Alright. Take care, son," Martin said.

Frasier smiled at Niles before following their father out of the Winnebago.

Niles hands gripped the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He wished that Daphne would come into the Winnebago and confess her undying love for him, and tell him that she couldn't live without him. He wished he could embrace her with the all the love that was coursing through his veins.

An hour went by, and nothing happened. His wishes were shot down with each passing second.

The only time the door opened again was when Frasier came to inform Niles that the ceremony was over, and Daphne and Donny were now married.

"She's married?" Niles asked softly. Frasier nodded. Niles bit down on his knuckles and cleared his throat. "I… just can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Niles," Frasier said.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine. Should have told her sooner, right?" Niles laughed. "Is she out there?"

"Yes. I think you should congratulate her."

Niles agreed. He followed Frasier's lead and saw a crowd people just a few feet from the Winnebago.

When the crowd parted, Niles saw Daphne and Donny. They were smiling hugely and thanking everyone for coming.

"Niles, darling, why didn't you come back?" Mel asked, holding his hands.

"I wasn't feeling too well." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "Would you excuse me?" Mel looked a bit stunned when she let go of Niles's hands.

He went over to Daphne, his entire body trembling. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. "D-Daphne?" He asked.

"Oh, Dr. Crane," she said, turning a slight pink.

"Congratulations," he managed to say.

"Thank you."

They stared at each other.

"I'm going to go see some more people," Donny said, joining his friends and family.

It was silent until Daphne's lip started trembling. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, don't be," Niles said. "I'm sorry I didn't stay to watch you get married."

"No; don't apologize. I understood why you didn't show up."

"Do not worry about anything, Daphne. You will have a wonderful life with Donny. He will treat you with love and respect and give you the happiness you deserve because you are precious."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she said. "It's you. Will you be okay?"

"I'll try. I can make things work with Mel. Daphne, I am so happy for you. But, never forget one thing: no matter what happens, I will always love you." He gently pressed his lips against her forehead. She closed her eyes. "Congratulations, again."

Niles smiled at her and returned to Mel.

"Have you planned anything?" Niles asked. "For the honeymoon?"

"Oh, yes," Mel said excitedly. "I was thinking of going to Paris; what do you think?"

"It sounds lovely."

"Niles?" Mel asked, peering into his face. "You don't look well."

"I don't feel very well," Niles admitted. "I'm sorry, darling; I think I should stay at Frasier's tonight."

"Oh?"

"I just feel it will be better for me, and you," he added hastily.

She chuckled. "Sure thing. I don't want to catch anything."

Niles didn't say anything. She couldn't catch anything, but he didn't want her to know that his 'illness' was really heartbreak.

"If you want to head home, go ahead," Niles said. "We may be here for a while." He looked over at Frasier and Martin, who were congratulating Daphne once again. Roz was visible, trying to push Simon away from her, who had way too much to drink and was attempting to kiss her.

"Get away from me," she ordered.

"Oh, come on, Roz," Simon purred. "Stop playing hard to get it."

Once Roz caught sight of her ex-boyfriend, Ted, walking with Annie, one of Daphne's bridesmaids, she kissed Simon.

"Ugh!" She groaned, pushing him away when Ted was out of eyeshot. "Now, get away from me."

Simon winked at Martin and put his arm around Roz.

"HEY!" She shrieked.

"I'll see you at home, Niles," Mel said. "No kisses; don't want to get sick. Hehe. I'm heading home, guys!" She called out at everyone as though it was a big announcement. She waved madly. "Congrats again, Daphne and Donny!"

"Bye!" Daphne said.

"Thanks for coming!" Donny yelled.

Mel winked at Niles before leaving to hail a cab.

Niles sat on a bench underneath the trees.

"Hello," a young girl said, approaching him.

"Hello," Niles replied, surprised by the girl's eye patch when she couldn't have been more than four years old. "What's your name?"

"Audrey! That's my Aunt Daphne!" She grinned, pointing at Daphne. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Pretty? She looks beautiful," he corrected her. "You're the flower girl, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Audrey giggled, showing Niles her basket; only a few petals lingered. "Aunt Daphne looked sad today."

"Sad?"

"She was the saddest bride I'd ever seen!"

"Oh, she probably wasn't sad, Audrey," Niles said. "She was probably just nervous. Wedding jitters are perfectly normal."

"What's your name?" Audrey asked.

"My name is Niles."

"Do you like my Aunt Daphne?"

Niles flushed; he couldn't even fool a four year old with an eye patch!

"Yes, I do. She's very kind."

"Oh. I think Aunt Daphne likes you, too!"

Niles smiled. Daphne did like him, but not enough to want her to spend her life with him. She didn't love him like he loved her. "Frasier?" Niles called, remorse weighing down against his heart.

"Yeah?" Frasier asked, jogging over to the bench. "Hello, Audrey."

"Hello, Dr. Crane!"

"Dr. Crane?" Niles asked. "You're really having a child call you that?"

"Haha. No. I told her she could call me 'Frasier,' but Daphne insisted on her calling me 'Dr. Crane.' So, what do you need from me, Niles?"

"I'm ready to leave." Frasier glanced over his shoulder at Martin, who was having the time of his life, chattering away and drinking with Daphne's family.

"Frasier, please. I can't stay here," Niles whispered urgently.

"Uh, Dad?" Frasier asked.

"I'm busy," Martin shot back, taking another drink.

"Dad! It's time to go!"

"What?" Martin shouted, limping towards them. "What's wrong with you, Fras? I was having a great time over there."

"You are, but Niles isn't."

Martin looked over at Niles, who waved sadly.

"Alright, let's get going," Martin said. "Hey, Daphne, we're going to head home."

"Leaving already?" Donny exclaimed, approaching and slapping Niles on the back.

"Niles isn't feeling very well," Frasier explained. "That's why he wasn't present at the ceremony."

"Ah; I did notice you seemed a bit peaky. Well, thanks a lot for coming, guys. And don't worry, I'll take great care of Daphne!" Donny grinned, wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist; she giggled.

"I'm sure you will," Niles said. "Frasier, let's go."

"Sure. Goodbye." Frasier and Martin kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Bye, Niles!" Audrey said, waving at him.

"Goodbye, Audrey."

Niles smiled at Daphne and Donny and walked to Frasier's BMW.

Niles slumped his head against the seat, eyes blank with misery. Frasier glanced at him through the rearview mirror, wishing he could do something to lift his spirits.

"I'm sure you and Mel will have a good life together," he said.

Niles turned his eyes to Frasier. "I suppose. But, you were right; she is like Maris. However, I can't be alone; not when I'm like this. Mel might be able to heal me."

"I hope so," Martin said. "I hate seeing you so down, Niles."

"I hate feeling this way. I hate to admit, but it's much better with her not feeling the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"It hurts more that she does return my feelings, but she can't be with me. She's putting Donny before herself. But, I can't blame her. I have only myself to blame!"

"Niles, calm down," Frasier said.

"I can't calm down! I had chance after chance to tell her everything, but no, I had to wait until the day before her damn wedding!" He buried his face into the back of Frasier's chair and mumbled, "I hate my life."

"Don't say that!" Frasier yelled.

"It's true," he said, lifting his head off the chair so they can hear him clearer. "I wish Daphne wasn't your physical therapist. I just wish she was some girl we met on the streets and became friends with. Knowing that she is going to be at every family reunion… It's going to be the most awkward thing ever!"

"That's true," Frasier said. "But, you care about her, and she cares about you. I don't want this to ruin your relationship."

Niles sighed deeply. "I can try."

There was silence as Frasier drove back to Elliot Bay Towers.

He turned into the parking space, shut the engine off, and sighed.

"Niles," he said, turning his head to face his brother.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said firmly. "Maybe later."

"Alright."

Frasier, Martin, and Niles got out of the BMW and headed to Frasier's apartment. Eddie barked and sped to Martin, who picked him up and let him lick his face.

"Hey, Eddie!" He laughed.

Eddie stopped licking Martin's face when he saw Niles's face.

"Something wrong?" Frasier asked.

"Oh, Eddie knows when one of us is sad," Martin explained.

"You mean devastated?" Niles corrected him, falling against the sofa and rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Come on, Niles," Frasier said.

"You really don't expect me to be jumping for joy, now do you?" Niles screamed. "I… I feel like dirt. Lower than dirt."

"I just don't want to imagine the pain you're going through." Frasier sat next to him. He put his arm around him and embraced him. "I love you, Niles, you know."

"Yes, I know."

No one talked for about an hour; the only sound was coming from the television set.

The doorknob started to jiggle all of a sudden.

Niles looked over at the door, and when it opened, Daphne and Donny came in. He gasped and started breathing really heavily.

"What are you two doing here?" Martin asked.

"Just come to get me stuff for the honeymoon. We're going to Hawaii," Daphne said. She wasn't wearing her wedding dress anymore; she was in a floral patterned casual dress.

"Daphne, I'll get it for you," Donny offered. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt.

"We'll come with you," Frasier said quickly seeing Daphne and Niles lock eyes. "Dad?"

"Huh? Oh, coming," Martin said, getting the hint. Eddie jostled behind him.

"Hi, Daphne," Niles said softly.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm sorry… if I seem a little surprised; I didn't think you would come back today. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't see you until after the honeymoon. It sounds bad, I know, but I need some time. It's really, really painful seeing you right now."

"I'm such a monster," Daphne cried.

"No, you're not," Niles said, getting up and taking her in his arms. He could be a friend. It was better than nothing, right? He would just have to keep telling himself that. "You are the best thing in my life, Daphne. Imagine: if I hadn't met you, I would still be taking orders from Maris. The only reason I divorced Maris was because I really wanted your kindness."

Daphne sobbed into his shoulder, holding him tight. Part of her didn't want to let go; she wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt so safe, so whole. But… she knew she could never do that to Donny. He was a wonderful person, and she loved him too.

Niles held onto her longer than expected. He was drifting off into his fantasy world in which he and Daphne were happily together, sitting next to each other at the shore, watching the waves gently lap against the rocks. He was brought back to reality when his little world crumbled to bits at the sound of Frasier's booming voice.

"Niles, Daphne!" He said.

Niles's arms released her.

"Sorry," Niles said to Donny who was standing next to Frasier, Daphne's bag in his hand.

"No problem," Donny said, casually waving his free hand. "It's normal to be sad. After all, she won't be living here anymore."

Niles's heart wrenched at those words. He visited here everyday, always eager to see her smiling face, but now… she was leaving. True, at the moment, he didn't want to see her; her face hurt too much right now. But… she was really leaving.

"You can come visit," Daphne said quickly. "As often as you like."

"I'd like that, but I'd rather not impose," Niles said.

"It won't be an imposition," Donny told him. "After all, if weren't for you, Daphne and I wouldn't have gotten together!"

"That's true," Niles said darkly, but it went unnoticed only by Donny.

"Well, we better get going, honey," Donny said. Niles felt himself cringe.

"Alright, then. Goodbye, Dr. Crane, Dr. Crane, and Mr. Crane." Eddie barked. Daphne laughed. "Goodbye to you, too, Eddie. We'll see you in a week!"

Donny and Daphne locked arms and left the apartment.

Niles stood, frozen to the spot, until the sound of the door shutting reached his ears. He collapsed against the sofa.

"So, now what?" He asked Frasier.

"I don't know," Frasier said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't we just order in tonight? And spend some time together with some wine and some good television."

Niles smiled. "That sounds nice. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne and Donny were on the plane heading for Hawaii. He was grinning broadly, excited for the trip. She was excited as well, but her expression did not show it. Her face was glum.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Donny asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about… Dr. Crane…" He didn't let her finish.

"Don't worry!" He kissed her cheek. "I know you won't be living with them, but you'll visit in the day to help Mr. Crane, and they can visit whenever they like."  
>Daphne didn't say anything. She was sad about that, but her mind was occupied with thoughts of Niles. His dejected face when she told she couldn't go through with it, despite how she felt about him. His blank eyes when she saw him after the wedding. She felt so bad for what she had done, but there was no backing out. She had already married to Donny, and she did love him!<p>

Daphne smiled. "I'm fine, Donny. Don't worry." No, she wasn't. Her heart was beating madly, and her stomach was churning. _How __could __I __do __such __an __awful __thing?__Why __was __I __so __stupid? __Why __hadn__'__t __I __realized __how __I __felt __sooner?_

"You still seem a little down," Donny spoke.

"Please, don't worry yourself. We'll have a wonderful time together." She kissed him on the cheek. _I __hope__…__._

* * *

><p>Niles spent half of the next morning lying on the couch, Egyptian cotton sheets hanging off his body, staring at the ceiling, pondering on his actions. He kept telling himself that he should've stayed quiet. He should've just brushed Frasier off. Even though he had an enjoyable evening with Martin, Frasier, and Eddie, he was feeling miserable once again.<p>

"Damn this self-pity," he muttered darkly to himself.

"Niles? You awake yet?" Frasier asked, stepping into the living room in his blue robe.

Niles averted his eyes from the ceiling to meet Frasier's.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he replied.

"You alright?"

"Not really. Feeling pretty depressed."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, why not?" Niles shrugged. He didn't really care.

Frasier nodded and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"This sucks," Niles said loudly. "I can't help but feel so miserable."

"I understand, Niles," Frasier said. "Well, actually, no I don't. I mean, yes, I was going to get married to a woman who left me standing at the altar, but you… you've been in love with Daphne for six years. And… well, I don't want to put you through any more pain."

"I don't think I can suffer through any more pain," Niles admitted dryly. "However, I know I'm not the only one going through it."

"How so?"

"Daphne is. She loves me, Frasier. She told me herself." Niles sat up on the couch. "You told me she felt horrible about what happened the night before the wedding. I'm sure she's suffering just as much as I am. And that sucks even more. I don't want her to be in pain."

"Niles, you need to stop," Frasier said firmly. "I know it sounds rude of me to say it like this, but you can't keep putting yourself through this. You need to realize that you are married to Mel, and even though I'm not that fond of her, you need to make it work. Otherwise, you're going to be alone."

Niles was silent for a few minutes. He nodded. "You're right," he finally said. "I kept telling myself this yesterday. I need to make it work with Mel. It's easier said than done, but I need to try, huh?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Why must I be in love with her?" Niles cried out, falling backwards onto the pillows with a deep sigh. "Why can't she only be a friend? Why did my heart do this to me?"

"We can't control who we fall in love with, Niles. Personally, I blame Maris. If she treated you with a bit more love and respect, you wouldn't be so attracted to Daphne. It's not only Daphne's beauty that appeals to you. It's her nature. Isn't it?"

"It is. I was just telling her this yesterday. I thanked her."

"Listen, why don't you just rest?" Frasier asked. "I'll make you a fresh pot of coffee later. At times such as these, I think it's best for one to just sleep the pain away."

"I'll try."

Niles turned his attention back to the cream colored ceiling, wishing everything was just a sick dream.

* * *

><p>Daphne's worries seemed to float away as the plane gently kissed the ground at the airport. She was still worried about Niles, but she was excited for the trip.<p>

"You seem a lot better," Donny commented.

"I'm just really, really excited!" She squealed as they were getting out of the airplane.

Daphne gasped loudly when she looked out the giant windows of the airport. It was even more beautiful than she imagined. The skies were cloudless, the palm trees were tall, and everyone seemed to have a huge grin on their faces.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Donny whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Daphne froze. She looked out the window, gazing into the blue sky. She didn't even hear Donny's voice. She heard Niles's.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "Thank you, Ni… Donny."

"Were you about to call me something else?"

"Oh, no. I was about to say "nice of you to say."

"I'm obligated to call you that. Come on, sweetheart," Donny said, taking her hand and heading to baggage claim. "We have to get our luggage and check into the hotel."

"Alright," Daphne said.

They walked silently over to baggage claim, snatching their bags as soon as they saw theirs.

They got into a shuttle that took them straight to their hotel.

"Oh, my god," Daphne whispered. "Look at this place!"

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Donny asked.

"Yes! I've never seen such a beautiful hotel before!"

"How about the one we got married in, huh?" He laughed. "Good things happened there!"

Was Donny going to make this trip awkward? A good thing did happen there besides the wedding. She and Niles shared their first real kiss.

"Well, that was gorgeous too," she assured him. "But, this is Hawaii!"

Donny laughed. "Come on," he said, helping her out of the shuttle. The driver hauled their luggage out of the back. "Thank you, my good man," Donny said, handing the driver a ten dollar tip.

"Thank you," the driver said, tipping his hat to Donny and Daphne as they made their way pass the sliding doors and into the hotel's lobby.

A cool breeze met them as they stepped onto the beautiful tile. Daphne's shoes clacked loudly against the ground.

In the middle of the lobby, there were four big chairs underneath a forest green rug. Huge palm trees in plants were in every corner.

"There's the front desk," Donny said. "Hello."

"May I help you?" A woman behind the front desk asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation for Donny Douglas."

"One second." The woman typed very quickly into her keyboard. "Here is your room key, Mr. Douglas."

"Thank you."

He nodded at Daphne, and they grabbed their luggage—Donny wanted he and Daphne to take them up themselves—and entered an elevator.

The room was absolutely gorgeous. Cream colored walls and floors, a large window with a beautiful view of the beach, and stunning plants all around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Donny asked Daphne, who was in more awe than before.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Look at this view we have!" She dropped her luggage on the bed and ran to the window. "It's just… breathtaking."

"We're going to have the greatest time!"

Daphne sighed. "Yes, we are." She was determined to forget her guilt and have a damn good time. Niles would get over her… he had to.

Donny smiled hugely at her and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go enjoy ourselves. A little swimming, eh?" He glanced at the beaches.

"Yes," Daphne said. "Let me change into my bathing suit!" She dug through her luggage and pulled out a red bikini. She smiled shyly at Donny as he raised his eyebrows; it was rather revealing. "Perhaps I should've gotten a more conservative one."

"No, no!" Donny yelled quickly. He flushed a light reddish color. "I mean… this one's nice."

"Thanks."

Daphne slipped away to the bathroom.

"Wow, you look amazing," Donny said when she came out wearing her bikini. It was the same color as her red lips.

"Your turn. Wow me with your swimwear."

"It's not a speedo, Daph," Donny said coolly.

"I know that!" She laughed. "Silly."

Donny chuckled, running to the bathroom and changing into his swim trunks.

"You look handsome, Donny," she said. "Now, let's go down to the blue, blue ocean."

Donny nodded, grabbing some towels, taking her by the arm, and heading downstairs.

Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep breath when they stepped outside.

The beach was only a few minute's walk from the hotel.

They picked a spot on the sand and sat down, staring at the beautiful Hawaiian ocean.

Daphne laughed, grabbing Donny's arm and dragging him to the water.

"Daphne, what?" He asked, laughing as well.

"Come on. We're here to have fun, right?" She asked. "So, let's have some fun!" She cheered, splashing him with the tepid water.

Donny splashed her back, both laughing loudly.

Daphne fell backwards into the water, letting it wet her hair. She emerged, her hair dripping wet. "You need to get into the water," she told Donny.

"Eh."

Daphne rolled her eyes and tackled him, causing him to topple over into the water.

"Daphne!"

"Hahaha!"

Donny wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Daphne deepened it, and they were holding each other, kissing in the ocean.

Daphne broke the kiss, smiling up at him.

"Isn't this wonderful, Niles?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Niles replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Daphne pulled away from Donny, deeply ashamed of the fantasy she had come with while kissing him. She blushed deep red and sank into the ocean.

"Daphne?" Donny asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

She looked away from him. _How __could __I __think __of __such __a __thing __of __Dr.__Crane?_

"Daphne," Donny said again.

Daphne forced herself to turn her eyes to Donny. The worst of her blush had faded away, though there was still redness. "I'm alright," she said quietly.

"Tired, I guess."

"Flights can do that to a person," he agreed. "Let's go back to the hotel, okay? We can go swimming tomorrow."

"Okay."  
>Daphne sat on the king sized bed, in her new sundress, her arms wrapped around her knees. Donny had left a few moments ago to buy some snacks for them to munch on until dinner. She was glad when he didn't think of room service; she needed some time to think.<p>

"Why do I have to think about him constantly?" She asked herself.

_Simple,_a voice in her head told her. _You__'__re __in __love __with __him._

"But I can't be with him."

_It's not fair to keep yourself suffering, you know. _

"Donny doesn't deserve it."

_Donny would understand. If he loved you, he would let you go. _

"Niles let me go," she whispered.

_That just shows you how much he loves you._

Daphne grabbed her cellphone from her out of her purse. She went through her contacts, stopping when she reached "Dr. Niles Crane."

Her heart stopped momentarily. She glanced around. Then she pressed on the green phone button. "Calling Dr. Niles Crane," it read.

"Hello?" He asked on the other line.

Daphne couldn't find her voice.

"Hello?" He asked again. "If you're not going to answer, then I have no choice but to hang up…" He threatened.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"D-Daphne? W-what are you doing, calling me? Are you not enjoying your vacation?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong?"

She gulped, tears welling up in her eyes. "I keep thinking about you."  
>There was a silence. "I don't know what to say, Daphne. I've been thinking about you nonstop since that fateful night. Of course, I have been thinking of nonstop since the day we met," he muttered underneath his breath.<p>

"I feel horrible," she choked. "Donny is so concerned. I don't know what to do."

"Daphne, you shouldn't be asking me for advice," Niles said firmly. "My heart would do the talking, not my brain. I would tell you to come back to me. I would divorce Mel if you make that choice."

"I can't."

"I know you can't. I have to go; I have a patient in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome," Niles said tenderly before hanging up the phone.

Daphne wiped her eyes free of tears and laid her head against the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles couldn't help but stare at his cellphone long after he hung up. He was pleased that he was occupying her thoughts like she had done to his for six years. However, he was in pain; she was telling him that she couldn't stop thinking about him, and yet, she could not be with him.

Frasier's plan to get these two unhappy people into a happy relationship went up in flames.

"Still, you gotta appreciate the effort," Niles told himself, putting his phone back into his pocket as the door opened.

He was expecting his next patient, but the person who came through the door was Mel.

"Hello, darling!" Mel chirped, striding to his desk and kissing him.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She put her hands on her hips and made a face. "Are you not glad to see me? We haven't seen each other in three days due to your illness."

"Oh, darling, I am ecstatic to see you. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Excuse me for a second." Niles 'accidentally' knocked over a box of tissues and went underneath desk. There he pulled the tissues out and hastily used to them to wipe his bloody nose. He threw them away and rose to his feet, nose completely free of blood. He put the tissue box on the desk, smiling nervously.

"Feeling better?" Mel asked, sitting on his desk.

"Yes," he said. He felt another nosebleed come on, but luckily, it didn't happen. He was feeling better, but he was still deeply troubled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "I was just worried about you. It's been so lonely without you."

"Well," Niles said, checking his watch. "I have one more patient, and then we can spend the whole day together."  
>Mel beamed, obviously pleased with the suggestion. "I would love that!"<p>

"Excuse me, Dr. Crane?" Niles's secretary, Mrs. Woodson said, knocking swiftly on the door before opening it. "I just got a call from Nora Weatherby. She has to cancel."

"Cancel?" Niles asked, full of worry.

"She's not feeling well."

"Oh, well, okay. Thank you, Mrs. Woodson."

Mrs. Woodson nodded and left to her desk.

"Well, looks like we get our afternoon early!" Mel giggled, planting a kiss on Niles's cheek.

"Great," Niles murmured unenthusiastically.

Mel laughed at Niles, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of his office and into the glittering sunlight (rare for Seattle).

She smiled at him. "Where shall we go, sweetie?"

"Anywhere you want," Niles told her.

Mel latched her arm around his. "Just a nice walk with you would be perfect."

Niles nodded, stowing his briefcase in his trunk, and walking with Mel down the sidewalk.

"I really missed you," she said, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

"I hardly think I'm worth missing," he replied sourly, hoping to avoid having to lie to her by saying he missed her too.

"Of course you are! You're the most important person in my life!"

Niles felt a twinge of guilt surge through his body. He was so willing to hurt Mel so he could have the life he always wanted with Daphne.

"How do you feel about Daphne?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she's great," Mel replied. "She's really sweet. Not to mention gorgeous. Isn't she?"

Niles did not answer; he tried to gulp down the lump forming in his throat. "I'll admit that," he said hoarsely.

"But, she's nothing compared to me, right?" She grinned. He could tell from her tone that she was joking, but it still made him uneasy.

He knew his nose would erupt like a volcano, exploding out blood instead of lava, if he said anything but the truth. So, he just wrapped his arms around and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Donny came home a few days later. Frasier had volunteered to pick them up from the airport, so they would not have to spend money on a taxi.<p>

They were standing at the loading zone, clutching their bags, watching the gloomy Seattle skies drip rain on everything.

Frasier pulled up in his black BMW, grinning at the sight of them.

"Hey, you two!" He called out, opening the door.

"Hello, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, buddy," Donny said, shaking hands with Frasier. "Listen, thanks for picking us up. It means a lot."

"It's no trouble at all," Frasier assured him. He opened the trunk and stowed their bags in it. They went inside the car, and they were off. "So, Daph, are you going to be moving in with Donny today?"

"No, not today. Tomorrow. I don't have enough time to get all my stuff over there today. By the way, do you think you can help me move my stuff in?"

Frasier glanced at her at the rearview mirror. For a second, she thought he was going to refuse, tell her had plans to go to some snobby art gallery opening or he had reservations to the fanciest new restaurant in town. "I'll help you," he said.

Her jaw fell open. She closed it and thanked him, surprised he had no plans for tomorrow.

"Donny, I'm going to stay at Dr. Crane's tonight, to get started with packing."

"Alright," Donny replied. "I have an early meeting in the morning, so I should get home. I'll be gone pretty much all day tomorrow. So much work."

Frasier came to a stop in front of Donny's apartment. Donny kissed Daphne and got out.

"You're welcome to come up front," Frasier offered.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane."

Daphne waved goodbye to Donny and got into the passenger's seat.

"So, how was your vacation?" Frasier asked as he started driving away.

"Good, good," she muttered.

Frasier raised his eyebrows at her.

She sighed, defeated. "I couldn't get your brother out of my mind."

"That's unsurprising. I know for a fact that Niles is struggling with his feelings as well."

"I don't want to feel this way! It makes everything seem so distorted and weird."

"I know it does, but you and Niles have got to find a way to put it behind you both. Otherwise…" He left his sentence hanging, but she got the gist of it.

Daphne wished things could be that simple. She wished she didn't have to think about Niles all the time; she didn't want her heart to beat painfully with every fleeting thought of him.

They didn't talk all the way to the apartment.

Martin was in his favorite chair, watching the Mariner's game, Eddie on his lap.

"Hey, Daph!" He yelled when she came through the door.

Eddie jumped up.

"Hello, Mr. Crane. And Eddie."

"How was the trip?"

"Oh… well, I can tell you this. During the trip, I couldn't get Niles off my mind. Otherwise, it was great!" She laughed.

"Oh. But, I bet you did some good times over there with Donny. He's a good guy."

Daphne smiled sadly. "Well, I'll get dinner ready."

She slipped into the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

Frasier sighed. "I'll be right back," he told Martin, grabbing Daphne's bags and stowing them next to her bed.

When he came out, she was setting the table.

There was a knock at the door.

Frasier went to answer it.

Mel came through. "Hello, hello!"

Daphne glanced over her shoulder, saw Niles and Mel walk in, and swiftly turned her head away from them.

"Hello, Daphne!" Mel cheered. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Great!" Daphne smiled. Her smile was very convincing.

"Hello, Daphne," Niles said weakly.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," she replied. She went back to the plates.

Niles and Mel sat on the couch. Niles's eyes never left Daphne.

There was another knock on the door.

This time it was Roz.

"Daphne!" Roz shrieked, sprinting over to hug her friend. "Was Hawaii awesome?"

"Yes, it was!"

Frasier and Martin exchanged glances. Even Eddie cocked his head.

"Niles," Frasier said, turning his head to face Niles, who was sitting on his left. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's my day off, but I don't have any plans," Niles replied, taking a glass of sherry from Daphne. "Thank you, Daphne."  
>Daphne nodded, handing out drinks to everyone else.<p>

"Would you like to help Daphne and I move stuff into Donny's apartment?"

The glass nearly slipped out of Niles's hands, but he managed to catch it.

"Oh, well, you see…. Mel and I were planning to have a little date tomorrow! I completely forgot!" He laughed loudly.

"Hmm? We are?" Mel asked, swallowing her mouthful of sherry. "Niles, I actually have to meet some clients all day tomorrow."

"Y-you do?" Mel nodded.

"Looks at you don't have any plans anymore," Frasier said.

Niles got up. "Frasier, may I speak to you in private?"

Frasier followed him to the bedroom. "What is it, Niles?"

"What are you doing? You want me to help Daphne move into… his apartment?"  
>"Niles, you've got to accept it. I assumed it would be easier for you to accept it if you really get it through your head that she's married."<p>

"It doesn't sound like it'd help me," Niles muttered sourly. Frasier gave him a stern look. Niles relaxed his shoulders and gave a pout. "Oh, alright."

"Besides, you need to properly say goodbye to her."

"G-goodbye? You're making this sound like we're never going to see her again."

"Niles, she's married. She's going to start a family. Chances are we won't see her as often as we'd like. Dad will probably have to hire a new physical therapist."

Niles let Frasier walk past him back to the sofa.

Mel put her arm around Niles and kissed his cheek.

His insides burned; he wanted to push her away and sweep Daphne off her feet and ride into the night. But, he stayed put. He let her fondle him. He let her kiss him, while he was wishing for something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles was seriously regretting this.

He, Frasier, and Daphne were packing away all her possessions in big cardboard boxes. It was awkward, and no one said a word.

"Can you empty out my drawers, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

He merely nodded and opened the drawers of her dresser. He looked up at it. All the photos and knickknacks were gone.

He was barely paying attention as he put his hand into her dresser, feeling the softness of the fabric, pulling them out.

Niles was brought back to reality when he realized he was holding a pair of her silk, pink panties. He went beet red and quickly shoved it into the box with the rest.

"How many of her unmentionables did I touch?" He asked himself, glancing over his shoulder, relieved to see that Daphne was busying herself with her pillows.

Niles took a deep breath and—despite blushing fiercely—removed all of Daphne's remaining clothing and put them into the box.

After an hour or two of complete silence, Niles looked around the room. The only things that remained were the shelves, bed, nightstand, and dresser. All the photos were gone off the walls. Already, it felt empty.

"Well, that's the last of it," Daphne sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. "You'll have your study by this time tomorrow," she told Frasier.

He smiled. "To be honest, I'd rather keep you here than gain my study back."

"I know. And I wish there was a way I could stay, but I can't."

"No time for tears," Frasier said, wiping her eyes with his thumb. "We don't say a proper goodbye until we leave Donny's."

"Right."

And they packed everything in Frasier's car. It was miracle that it all fit in! At least she didn't have any drawers or shelves to worry about; Frasier and Niles would just have to haul them back into storage.

Daphne sat in the backseat, her hands trembling with nerves. She had been with the Cranes for six years… and it was over… just like that.

Her eyes were swimming with tears by the time they arrived at Donny's place.

"Daphne, here," Frasier said, helping her out.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane," she blubbered.

Niles offered her his handkerchief. She smiled and took it, dabbing her eyes.

They unloaded the car and brought the boxes up to Donny's apartment.

Daphne fumbled in her purse for the key.

Sighing, she put it into the lock, turned, and opened the door.

Donny's apartment was a good enough size. It had white colored walls and grey carpeting. There was a bluish sofa in the middle of the living room and a decent sized television in front of it.

Niles knew this place was fine for Daphne, but he couldn't help thinking that his apartment at the Montana would be far better for her.

"Just set those boxes in that room to the right," Daphne told them, pointing towards the hallway.

Niles and Frasier put the boxes in what they assumed was Donny's room.

"Well, I can see he's not clean at home either," Niles muttered to Frasier upon seeing his unmade bed and clothes strewn over the floor.

"Stop it," Frasier muttered back. "Don't make her feel worse."

Daphne went into the kitchen and came out with iced tea and cookies.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"You're welcome," Frasier said, taking a glass and a cookie.

Niles didn't say anything as he took his glass.

"Cookie?" Daphne asked.

"No, thank you," Niles murmured.

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes," Frasier said, putting his glass on the shelf next to Donny's bed.

Daphne put the tray down and picked up the fallen sheets on the carpet.

Niles watched her as she snapped the sheets and attempted to smooth them over on the bed.

"Let me help you," Niles told her, putting his hands on the sheets and smoothing the wrinkles out.

"Thank you."

Niles reached for the comforter at the same time as Daphne and their hands met.

Niles felt an electrified shock run through his entire body at their skin contact.

"We haven't talked much since you came back from Hawaii," he pointed out.

"No, we haven't. Not since the phone call," Daphne said. She grabbed the comforter from the floor and put it on the bed. She didn't even try to smooth or even it out. She faced Niles. "Do you remember that time when I went to anger management?"

"Oh, yes," he laughed slightly. "Because you threw some lady's wet clothes off the balcony and caused a four car pile up."

"Yes, yes," she laughed, waving her hand. "Well, I was so angry because of my dress. It was my most favorite dress!"

"It looked really nice on you," Niles said.

"You always know how to flatter a girl, don't you? Anyway, my therapist asked me why I kept coming back to the dress issue. I kept telling her because I was mad because it was my favorite, and I only wore it on special occasions. She asked me why I would wear the dress to my bridal shower. I told her because it's a bridal shower! That's a pretty special occasion, don't you think? Then…" Daphne looked down at her feet. "She pointed out that I had no idea you and the others were going to throw a bridal shower for me. The real reason why I wore my dress was because I thought… you were going to tell me you were in love with me."

Niles flushed.

"Your voice that day was so gentle, and I was expecting it. I was hoping for it! Then, everybody came in, all laughing. You really have me fooled," she told Niles seriously. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Then, I got really confused. I told my therapist that Donny was the man I loved! And when she asked me if I was sure about that, I said no."

"Oh, Daphne," Niles said softly, his hands trailing up her jawbone. He inhaled the amorous scent of her perfume. _Forbidden._ Yes, this was forbidden, but he couldn't control himself. He closed his eyes and brought his face forward. Just as he was mere centimeters from her lips, Frasier came into the room.

"Oh, for God's sake!" He shouted. "Niles, it's one thing to go around kissing her, but to do it in her husband's bedroom!"

"I'm sorry!" Niles shouted back. "She's just…"

"I know, I know," Frasier said.

"I'm going home," Niles announced.

"Niles, wait! You don't have your car."

"I'll walk."

"It's too far."

"Then, I'll call a cab! Goodbye, Daphne."

"Goodbye…" Daphne said, watching as Niles left.

Niles walked about a block or two before he collapsed against a bench near a bus stop.

A bus rolled to a stop in front of him, and the doors opened.

"Are you coming in, pal?" The driver asked.

"No, I'm just sitting here."

"Suit yourself." The bus driver was about to close the doors when Niles sprang up.

"Please, wait," Niles said, digging into his pockets for loose change. He trotted up the steps inside the bus, deposited the fare, and took a good look around.

Almost instantly, he had regretted his decision. He wasn't used to buses, and it didn't meet his standards at all. He almost turned around to get off, but the doors shut; he had no choice.

Niles walked through the aisle, nervously looking at the people already seated.

He chose a seat near the back next to a window.

He pressed his head against the window, watching the world whiz by until the bus suddenly came to a stop.

"I should get off," Niles said to himself. "But, where would I go? I'm just wallowing in my misery wherever I go, so it's better just to stay here."  
>People started filing in.<p>

A woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty five wearing a huge coat and beanie and carrying grocery bags, sat next to Niles.

"Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hello," Niles replied.

"You don't look as though you would take a bus," she said, studying his attire.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here, but it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Right now, to be honest, I really don't think it matters where I am; I'd still be feeling lousy."

"Oh, what's wrong?" He didn't say anything. "You know, sometimes it's better to talk about your problems." She pointed a poster of Frasier on the opposite side of them. "See him? He helps people with their problems. Maybe you could call him if you don't want to tell me."

"He hasn't done anything that's helped me so far," Niles said.

"You've called him already?" She asked.

"I see him almost everyday. He's my older brother."

"Your brother is Frasier Crane?" Niles cringed at the excitement in her voice.

"Excuse me, Miss," Niles started, "can you please tone your enthusiasm down a bit? I don't really want to talk about my oh so famous brother."

"Right, sorry," she laughed. "I'm majoring in psychology at the university, so…" She left her sentence hanging. Niles knew that she wanted him to open up to her and tell her everything. He didn't want to, but the weight of his emotions was pressing down so hard against his chest that he found himself exposing everything to this stranger on the bus.

"I see," she said when he was finished. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure what I can tell you. I don't believe it's right for a married man to be involved with a married woman who's not his wife. My best suggestion is to try and accept it. I'm sure that's what she's trying to do."

"You're probably right," Niles sighed.

The girl nodded.

Niles glanced up when the bus came to another stop. "I might as well get off," he said, upon realizing he was close to his apartment.

"Nice talking to you," she said, waving as he made his way out of the bus.

"I must be depressed if I'm going to tell some random person on a bus my problems," Niles muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_She__'__s __absolute __perfection_ were the words running through Niles's head as he stepped into his apartment after his ordeal on the bus.

_She's perfect. She's a goddess. She's the most beautiful woman to ever step foot on this green earth. _

_And you can't have her. _

_She__'__s __married __to __a __man __who __adores __her __as __much __as __you __do.__  
><em>

"Please, I find that hard to believe. Had Donny be pining after her for so long?" Niles asked bitterly.

_Just because he hadn't been in love with her as long as you have doesn't mean he doesn't love her just as much. _

"But, she loves me. Why should she suffer?"

_Unless you want to hurt both Donny and Mel, you'll keep your emotions at check. _

"Niles, are you here?" Mel called from upstairs.

"Yes, Mel," Niles called back.

He sat on the fainting couch, recalling the moment he had almost lost his gentlemanly nature during the heat wave. Daphne wearing his Chinese dressing gown. She was teasing him. The way she glided into the room and conveniently in front of the fan where the dressing gown flowed across her legs.

"Hello!" Mel said, sitting on the couch next to him.

_Thank __God,_he thought. _Rid __me __of __these __fantasies._

"Hello. I thought you had clients today?"

"A few canceled." She shrugged. "One of their reasons was because her boyfriend was totally against it. Yeah, right! I'm betting it was because of money issues."

"Why would you think that?" Niles asked.

"Well, I've seen her, and there's no way her boyfriend would tell her not to get plastic surgery." She laughed loudly.

_This is why I don't want to be with her. Humorless jokes at another person's expense. Daphne wouldn't do that. _

"Hmm," Niles said.

"How was helping Daphne move?" Mel asked, seeing how Niles didn't find her conversation amusing.

"To be absolutely truthful, not so well. I left her and Frasier there. I took a bus home."

"What? You took a bus? Niles, that's disgusting! Don't touch me until you clean yourself up!"

"I apologize, Mel, but I would think my telling you that things didn't go so well today would leave you concerned," Niles replied coldly. Mel looked taken aback. "I'm sorry; it's just…" He came so close to telling her that he didn't want to be with her. He came so close to telling her that Daphne was the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Saying goodbye to Daphne is really hard for me. That's why I left. I couldn't do it."

"Oh, Niles," Mel said soothingly. "You don't have to worry about a thing, darling. You have me to take the pain away."

"Thank you, Mel," Niles said, putting his arm around her. "You know, I'm sorry we didn't have a proper wedding." She was all he had right now. He felt awful for settling, but she didn't have to know that.

Mel smiled and cuddled against him.

_I__'__m __crazy __about __him,_ she thought happily.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe Niles," Frasier said, sitting down in his chair at the radio station. Roz was standing right behind him.<p>

"What'd he do now?" She asked.

"We were helping Daphne move yesterday, and he left. Without so much as a proper goodbye. Daphne's been crying a lot lately, and that certainly didn't help!"

"I don't blame him," Roz said. When Frasier gave her a 'are you serious' look, she added, "Well, I know it would've been nice if he had given her a proper goodbye, but Niles loves her. I think it just really hit home that there's no future for them."

"That should've been obvious when Daphne and Donny got married!" Frasier scoffed.

"Ten seconds, Fras," Roz said, glancing up at the clock. She ran out of the booth and put on her headphones. She pointed at Frasier when it was time for him to start.

"Good afternoon, Seattle, this is Dr. Frasier Crane. Roz, who do we have today?"

"We have Gary on line three. He's feeling a bit depressed," Roz replied.

"Hello, Gary. I'm listening," Frasier said.

"Hey, Dr. Crane," Gary said. He had a soft voice. "I'm feeling depressed. I'm in love with this girl, but she doesn't feel the same way. She's my closest friend, so it's really awkward. And she's engaged to be married to some guy we know."

Frasier was at a loss for words. He was instantly reminded of Niles.

"Well, Gary," Frasier said when he found his voice. "The best thing to do in these situations is to try and meet someone new. It's not impossible to find someone else you'll love. Even though your feelings will continue to linger for this girl, you mustn't let it overcome your life. Don't let things be awkward between the two of you. Let her know that you care about her not only because you love her but because she is your friend. I'm sorry I cannot be more help, Gary, but please try your best. I'm sure your family and other friends are concerned for you; take control and don't make them worry."

_Niles, __please ,__be __listening __to __the __show __right __now. __I__'__m __directing __this __to __you,_ Frasier thought.

"I'll try that, Dr. Crane. Thanks. Lots of people just told me harshly to get over it. That never helped. Thanks again."

"You're quite welcome, Gary," Frasier said.

More and more callers come on the air.

"I'd seek professional help, Jason, if you think your dog is hitting on you."

"I don't think!" Jason protested. "I know! She's been licking my face a lot!"

"Please," Frasier begged "_Please_, seek professional help. Roz can give you a number if you'll stay on the line. Well, that's it for our show today. This is Dr. Frasier Crane saying goodbye and good mental health." Frasier groaned loudly, yanking his headphones off his head and setting them on the desk. "I don't believe the amount of nutcases in this city!"

"You've been doing this for six years now," Roz said, hanging up the phone after she had given Jason the number. "You should know that this city's full of nutjobs."

"This is the first time I've ever come across a person who actually believes his dog has sexual feelings toward him!"

Roz shrugged. "First time for everything, I suppose?"

The door opened; it was Bulldog.  
>"Hey, doc!" He screamed, hugging Frasier tightly.<p>

"Hello, Bulldog," Frasier said, barely patting Bulldog's arm. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come see you two! What's up, Roz?" Bulldog waved at her.

Roz smiled nervously and waved back. She hadn't really interacted with Bulldog since that time he told her he loved her.

"It's nice to see you," Frasier said, packing up his briefcase when Bulldog let go of him.

"Still working at the pizza place?" Roz asked, strolling into the booth.

"Nah! Didn't make that much money there. Got fired anyway."

"Seriously? You got fired from delivering pizzas?" Roz asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't make it sound so bad! It's a pizza place! I got fired for… kind of eating the pizza."

"You what?"

"I was hungry," Bulldog muttered. "Besides, it's not a big loss! I got a new job!"

"Really where at?" Roz asked.

"Here!" Bulldog laughed. "I got a job organizing stuff down in storage. Alphabetizing and whatnot."

"That sounds kind of monotonous," Frasier commented. Bulldog stared at him clearly not understanding the word. Frasier sighed. "It means boring."

"It can get a little boring," Bulldog agreed, "but a job's a job. And I think if I do really good down in storage, they might give me a job hosting another radio show or something like that."

"It's 'well,'" Frasier said.

"Come again?"

"It's not 'good' it's 'well.' Never mind."

"Frasier is being a little grammar freak," Roz explained.

"It's always good to know you haven't changed, Doc," Bulldog said. "What about you, Roz? Got a boyfriend?"

Roz made a choking noise and rolled her eyes. "No. Daphne's brother has been coming on to me. Thank god he went back to Manchester."

"Thank god he's not lazing about my apartment," Frasier said. "Any moment longer, and I would have killed him."

"I could totally see that too," Roz laughed. "Simon, lying in the gutter. Looking up, we see you, holding your butcher knife waving it around, laughing."

"Alright, you're taking this too far, Roz."

"Well, I gotta get going! Gotta organize stuff!" Bulldog announced. "Nice to see you too again!"

Bulldog left the booth.

"What are your plans today?" Roz asked, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Just heading home to see Dad," Frasier replied. "Daphne should be there. What about you?"

"I have a date," Roz squealed.

"Didn't you tell Bulldog you didn't have a boyfriend?" Frasier asked, getting up from his seat.

"Well, I don't. If things go well, I might have one! Besides, what if he goes and threatens this guy?"

"I don't think you're giving Bulldog enough credit. But, it's your problem; not mine. By the way, Roz, with whom are you going out?"

"His name is Kristopher. He works at Cafe Nervosa. God, I hope things go well!"

"Is he the one who talks about the girls he's dated to every almost every customer who comes in there?"

"Yup!"

"Don't worry, Roz," Frasier said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure things will be just fine."

"What is that supposed to mean? Just because he's dated a lot of girls doesn't mean I'm going to end up in bed with him!"

"Oh, so you're not going to sleep with him?" Frasier asked.

"I never said that," Roz replied. "I only said it doesn't mean I will. Don't take this out of context, Frasier."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Roz."

"See you."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Dr. Crane!" Daphne chirped when Frasier walked through the door, putting his keys in the bowl on the shelf.<p>

"Good afternoon, Daphne," Frasier replied as put the briefcase on the table and hung his coat on the coat rack. "How's the exercising going, Dad?"

Martin was on his back, wincing as Daphne bent his leg. Eddie was standing close by, staring at them.

"He's being less difficult than normal," Daphne commented.

"That's only because I don't see you as often," Martin groaned. "If you were still living here, I'd have Eddie mess up my exercise by barking."  
>"Well, aren't you sweet?" Daphne asked sardonically.<p>

"I try."

"How is living with Donny?" Frasier asked.

"It's nice," Daphne said. "I'm not lying to you, Dr. Crane. It is nice. We haven't had any… physical relations in his apartment as of late. I don't want to tell him it's because of your brother. He just assumes I'm sad because I'm leaving here."

"Well, aren't you?" Martin demanded.

"Yes, I am!" Daphne laughed. "I'm going to miss waking up every morning and seeing you two at the breakfast table. Of course, you know you're going have to watch him, Dr. Crane." She gestured to Martin. "Without me around, he'd be eating junk every day."

"I resent that!"

"Oh, really? What did you do that weekend I was away with Joe?"

Martin shifted his eyes.

"I do recall you parading around in a tanktop and your boxers," Frasier answered.

"Shut up, Frasier!" Martin snapped.

"Well, make sure he doesn't do that when I'm not around," Daphne ordered. "Don't want him catching a cold or anything!"  
>Frasier nodded at her, fetched a glass of sherry, and sat down on the sofa, watching Daphne put Martin through his exercises. He laughed when Martin cheered with joy when they were finally finished.<p>

**Note: Short chapter is short. Bulldog is not meant to further the story in any way. I just had to put him in. Who knows? I might even add Gil somewhere! Also, I love the name Christopher, but I love it even more when it's spelled "Kristopher." :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne found it extremely difficult to leave for the night. She just stood next to the door, her hand trembling as she reached for the doorknob. She wanted to sleep in her bedroom in Frasier's apartment.

"Daphne, I know it's hard, but we're alright," Martin assured her from his usual spot on his busted up chair. Eddie was curled up on his lap, snoozing soundly.

"I know. I feel so silly. Goodnight, Mr. Crane. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne," they both said.

She forced her hand on the doorknob and turned.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got back to Donny's, Daphne headed straight for the kitchen and pulled out ingredients from the fridge. He didn't have much, but she found some stuff she was able to work with.<p>

"Ah, he has steaks," Daphne said to herself as she pulled them out of the freezer. She stuck them in the microwave to defrost.

As the steaks were defrosting, she started on a salad and made a fresh batch of iced tea.

About an hour later, everything was finished.

Daphne smiled hugely when set the cooked steaks on the counter. Everything looked just right.

She jumped when the doorknob jiggled. Donny came inside, wearing his best blue suit, and holding his briefcase.

"Hey, Daphne!" He said, putting the briefcase on the couch and striding over to kiss his wife. "How was your day?"

"Good! Mr. Crane is doing a lot better!"

"That's good to hear." He sniffed the air. "Something smells good; what is it?"

"Steak! You know, we really oughta do some shopping. You don't have much!"

"I know, right?" Donny laughed. "Maybe this weekend, when it's my day off?"

"Sounds great! Now, sit down! Dinner time!" She put the food on the table.

Donny pulled out Daphne's chair and then sat in his own.

As they ate, Donny talked about his day and how he was helping a woman divorce her husband. Her husband was really controlling and was spreading the divorce out to make her suffer.

Daphne was reminded of Niles and Maris, but she managed to push that thought out of her head, and listened intently to Donny, who in turn, listened intently to her.

After dinner, Daphne made to put the dishes in the sink, but Donny grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hey, Daphne," he said, smiling. "Why don't we skip that for now?"

"Huh? But, oh…"

"Don't worry about the dishes, Daph."

Donny took her hand and led her into the bedroom. The room was all spic and span thanks to Daphne.

Donny kissed her. "You're feeling better, right?"

"Yes, yes, I am, but…"

"Come on, Daphne."

"I don't know, Donny." She pulled away from him.

"Daphne, what's the matter? We're husband and wife; it's normal for us to…" He held out her hand to her.

"It's not like we haven't bloody slept together before!" Daphne screamed before she could stop himself.  
>Donny was transfixed. His hand fell limply to his side.<p>

As soon the words left her lips, Daphne felt terrible. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say. "I'm so sorry, Donny."

"Daphne?" He asked.

"I have to go."

Before he could stop her, Daphne grabbed her keys and sped out to her car.

Daphne drove with no idea where she was going to go. She thought of going to Niles's, but she couldn't possibly go there. Frasier's was a good second choice.

She drove and drove and drove, trying to keep her tears inside, but they always leaked out from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Frasier was on the phone, a concerned look on his face. Martin and Eddie were listening closely.<p>

"Okay, thanks for calling. We'll be right there," Frasier said, hanging up.

"So, what he'd say?" Martin asked.

Before Frasier could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

He answered it; Niles and Mel, arm in arm, walked in.

"Hello, all!" Niles said, a big fake smile plastered on his face. "Mel and I just thought we'd drop by and see how everyone's doing." Niles's smile melted off his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking from Frasier to Martin.

"Son," Martin said. "It's about Daphne."

"What about Daphne?" He spun his head to face Frasier, who still had the phone clutched in his hand. "Frasier?"

"Niles… Daphne's been in a car accident," Frasier told him.

"What? Where, when, how?"

"It was about fifteen minutes ago. She was on her way here, and she hit a pole."

"Where is she?"

"Donny took her to the hospital. They need to run tests to see if she has a concussion. She hit her head on the steering wheel. Dad and I are heading there now. Are you coming?" Frasier asked, grabbing his and Martin's coats from the rack.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Niles spat. "Of course I'm coming! Mel?"

"Um… yes, I'm coming!" Mel said.

They sprinted out of the apartment. (Even Martin!)

* * *

><p>On their way there, Frasier called Roz and told her everything.<p>

Donny was in the waiting room, standing up because he couldn't sit down for too long without getting anxious.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys came!" Donny said, running over to them.

"Donny, is she alright?" Niles asked.

"She's in a room. They told me I could see in a little bit. Family only, unless you have my permission, and you have my permission."

"Thank you."

"Frasier!" Roz cried, running into his arms. "I came as fast as I could. Is she okay?"

"They're still running some tests," Frasier said, pushing Roz's hair out of her eyes. He chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" She yelled.

"The top button of your shirt is undone," he pointed out.

Roz blushed and quickly buttoned. "Shut up!"

"Seems like I called at an inconvenient moment."

Roz crossed her arms and went to sit down next to Mel. Mel's eyes were glued on Niles's back.

"Are you the family of Daphne Moon?" A doctor asked, stepping into the waiting room, holding a clipboard to his chest.

"Yes," Niles said at once.

"Well, we ran some tests, and the damage was minor. Her head is just sore. Nothing too serious."

"Oh, thank god," Donny and Niles said at the same time, wiping their foreheads free of sweat.

"Can we see her?" Donny asked.

"Yes, she's waking up now."

"Mel, Roz, are you coming?" Frasier asked.

"I'll wait here," Mel said.

"Yeah, I'll wait with her," Roz said.

Donny was the first to go in.

He smiled tenderly at Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Donny," Daphne said. "For what I said. And for the car."

"Oh," he laughed. "Don't worry about that. I'm just so glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd if I lost you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a brief kiss.

Niles had to look away.

Martin and Frasier stepped into the room, while Niles waited at the doorway, his arms crossed.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Donny said, brushing past Niles on his way out.

"You alright there, Daph?" Martin asked.

"Sorry for making you worry," she said.

"Daphne, you've got to stop apologizing for everything. We're happy you're okay," Frasier said.

"Hey, Daphne," Martin said, leaning close to her. "Since you were in an accident, does that mean we don't have to exercise tomorrow?"

"You crazy old sod!" Daphne laughed. "Of course we're going to exercise tomorrow!"

"But!"

"No buts, old man! And you're eating bran flakes for breakfast! Not eggs, sausage, and bacon! You're going to make your cholesterol skyrocket!"

"Well, that's too bad!" Martin said. "Because I'm going to make it anyway!"

"If you think you're going to eat that tomorrow," Daphne said, "you've got another thing coming. I'll come earlier than you'll wake up, and then you'll be forced to eat bran flakes!"

"But what about Eddie? He doesn't like bran flakes."

"I don't think Eddie has reason to complain. He's lucky he gets food at all," Frasier said, earning himself a nasty glance from his father.

"Give him normal dog food for breakfast, Mr. Crane. Bacon and sausage isn't good for a dog!" Daphne suggested.

"Shows what you know. I've been giving Eddie that stuff for years, and he's healthy as a horse!" Martin yelled.

Frasier laughed. "Niles?"

Niles was walking away from the room.

Frasier caught up with him. "Niles, what's wrong? Aren't you going in there?"

"I can't," Niles said. "I listened to your show today. I heard what you told Gary. I've accepted it, Frasier. I've accepted that I can't have her. No matter how much it hurts me to say it; I accept that she's married to Donny. After seeing him in there with her, I realized he does love as much as I do, maybe even more."

"Niles. Don't say that."

"It's true. If I loved her as much as Donny does, I would've told her, instead adoring her from afar or cowering like some sort of… coward." He chuckled.

"Listen, I am not going to deny that Donny's adoration for Daphne matches yours, but don't think for one second that your adoration has no match for his," Frasier said firmly, staring into Niles's eyes. "Now, you're going in there and seeing her." He grabbed Niles's shoulder.

"I can't do that!" Niles protested.

"You left Donny's apartment without giving her a proper goodbye. You were torn by jealously, and it made you bitter. Now, you get in there. You don't want to be branded a jackass for life, do you?" Frasier asked, pushing Niles into the room.

"Sorry, Frasier, but I think you already have that position," Niles said.

"What?" Frasier's temper simmered down. If Niles was being sarcastic, he was getting better.

"Seriously, Daphne? You're going to make me eat that crap?" Martin was still arguing with her about the bran flakes.

"Yes," she said. "You're so silly, Mr. Crane!"

"Dad?" Frasier asked, knocking on the door. "Niles wants to see Daphne."

"Oh, right. Like hell I'm going to eat that cereal. Tastes like cardboard," he muttered.

"Really, you eat a lot of cardboard, do you?" Frasier asked, taking Martin into the waiting room.

"Can I sit down?" Niles asked, pointing to the chair next to Daphne's bed.

"Yes."

Niles sat down. "I'm really happy you're alright," he said. "When Frasier told me what happened, all the color drained from my face and my heart stopped. Of course, I'm pale enough to begin with."

"Yes, you are," Daphne said.

Niles reached out and stroked her hair. She winced slightly. He retreated his hand. "I'm sorry; did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just a bit sore. But don't stop."

Niles smiled, stroking her hair. "You're gorgeous, even when you're lying like this."

"You're always so kind to me, Dr. Crane."

"Would you expect anything less?" He asked softly. "I should get going. Take care of yourself, Daphne. If you need me, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Okay. Goodbye, Dr. Crane."

Niles rejoined Frasier, Martin, Roz, and Mel in the waiting room.

Donny said goodbye to them and went to be with Daphne.

"It was a good thing you did," Frasier told Niles. "You've really accepted it?"

"I'll just have to keep telling myself that," Niles replied.

Note: I feel bad for making this sort of thing happen, but I needed a moment where Donny could do something that proves to Niles that he really loves Daphne.


	7. Chapter 7

Donny took Daphne home that night, and he waited on her hand and foot. Of course, she didn't take advantage, and only asked for a cup of tea. Other than that, she told him she was fine, though, like always, her mind was filled with Niles Crane.

She hated feeling like this, especially when Donny was being so helpful. He took a few days off just to make sure she was okay, even though she told him it was only a headache.

She spent most of her time crying and cursing herself for all her thoughts and for the pain she had put Niles through. Her anguish didn't matter; his did.

_You don't love him like you love Niles._

"I know," Daphne told her voice.

_So, why stick around? _

"I've told you; I made a promise to Donny!"

_Is it worth your suffering, and Niles's?_

"Don't talk like that. I feel bad enough about Dr. Crane."

_You don't care about yourself. You just want to find a way to make everybody happy. You can't do that, Daphne. _

"I know I can't." She knew it all too well. It was either stay with Donny and hurt Niles or stay with Niles and hurt Donny. She couldn't win no matter what.

_Set up Mel with Donny? _Her voice suggested.

The suggestion was so absurd that Daphne laughed out loud. "No way. I cannot see Mel with Donny."

_Just a suggestion. I'm your conscience, so it's technically your idea. You're the absurd one. _

Daphne scowled.

_To tell the truth, you're not only making Niles suffer, but also Frasier and Martin. _

Daphne's eyes widened at those thoughts.

_Niles is Frasier's brother and Martin's son. They care about him, and seeing him in pain, really hurts them as well. Even Eddie is hurting!  
><em>

"Even Eddie?" Daphne whispered to herself.

_Even Eddie. Don't let his hyper nature fool you; deep down, he's hurting! _

"What do I do?"

_I could keep trying to convince you to go to Niles, but you need to decide. You can either go against me or go with me. _

Daphne pondered on it for hours.

When Donny finally came home later that night, she had made the decision. And it wasn't easy.

She was waiting for him in the living room, sitting on the recliner.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," she said.

"You don't sound fine."

"My head isn't hurting, so I'm fine."

"That's good." Donny was about to leave to the bedroom to change out of his suit, until Daphne called him back. "Yes?"

"I have to talk to you," she told him. "Please, sit down."

Donny was confused, but he sat down anyway.

Daphne did not start talking right away. She stared at her hands, which were shaking more fiercely than ever before in her life.

Finally, after a moment or two, she brought her face up and stared at Donny. "Donny, this is very difficult for me to say, but…" She trailed off. Tears were forming in her brown eyes. "I can't stay married to you."

"What?" Donny asked.

"I'm in love with Niles," she admitted, averting her eyes so she would not see the anger and hurt in Donny's.

Donny looked at the floor. "I suspected that."

"How?"

"At the hospital, when Niles went to see you, he was so gentle, stroking your hair. I watched the two of you. And I know he loves you as well."

"Donny, I am so sorry. I wish I didn't feel this way, but I do!"

"Daphne, you know I care about you a lot," Donny said, getting up, grabbing her hands, and bringing her to her feet. "I care about you so much. If you don't want to continue being married, then I can't stop you. I don't want you to be with me if you're going be in pain all the time."

Daphne gasped loudly and threw her arms around Donny's neck. "Thank you, Donny! Thank you!"

_I told you he would let you go,_ the voice said smugly.

Daphne sobbed into Donny's shoulder. Finally, tears of joys were sliding down her face instead of tears of despair.

* * *

><p>Niles couldn't take it anymore. He had told Frasier he had accepted it, and he did, but he was feeling just as awful as he had felt that night when Daphne left him on the balcony.<p>

One morning, he got up and went downstairs to see Mel, sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of fruit in front of her.

She was wearing her blue silk robe, eating strawberries and drinking hot tea.

She smiled as he came down, but he did not smile back.

They had been getting on each other's nerves lately. Arguments here and there because he had not complimented her new skirt, or because he didn't find her crude jokes amusing.

He did not really snap back at her; he only nodded his head and let his mind wander. Sure, he and Daphne would argue, but not over trivial things such as this. If she came down the stairs in a new skirt, he would jump at the chance to call her 'stunning.' She would never tell crude jokes, only harmless jokes. He would laugh at them, even if they were unfunny.

"Are you still being stubborn?" Mel asked, now frowning.

"Please, don't suggest this is my fault, Mel," Niles said, sitting opposite her.

"If only you said something about my new skirt! And my joke was funny! I don't know what you were thinking about!"

_I was thinking about Daphne. As I am right now. _

"It doesn't matter. It's not the end of the world if I don't chuckle at your jokes or say something about your wardrobe."

Mel's gaze softened. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. It's not your fault," she said. "Why don't we go somewhere later today? Or just spend the whole day together right here at home?" She giggled.

Something in Niles seemed to snap. He had no idea why her words caused his blood to boil so intensely, but they did.

He got up so abruptly, the table shook. Mel had to hold onto her mug to make sure it didn't fall to the floor and smash.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Everything!" He yelled. "Mel, I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

"I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for some time now."

"What?"

"I'm not happy," he repeated, putting emphasis on every word. "I can't live like this!"

"I thought you loved me, Niles," Mel said, crossing her arms and staring up at him.

"I thought I did too."

"Why aren't you happy? You were fine when we were dating!"

"That's because I didn't think she would share my feelings!" He snapped.

"Who is 'she'?"

"Mel, I am in love with Daphne," Niles said.

"You're in love with Daphne?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Since when?" She screamed. She had gotten up as well. She let her mug fall to the floor and break to pieces, spilling tea.

"Since I first laid my eyes upon her."

"Well, I've got a news flash for you, buddy," Mel said. "She's married! She doesn't feel the same way!"

"That's where you're wrong. She told me she loved me. She's suffering just as much as I am right now. I'm sorry, Mel, but I want a divorce."

"Think again, pal," she scowled, her eyes flaring dangerously. "We are not getting divorced!"

"Mel, you intend to let me live in agony?" Niles asked full of disbelief.

"You intend to let _me_ live in agony?" Mel asked.

Niles stared at her, unable to speak.

Mel's phone started ringing. "Hello?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. "Oh, Angela, hello! Today? Oh, I'm sure! I don't have plans... anymore." She glanced at Niles. "See you soon!"

"Who was that?" Niles asked.

"Angela Worthington. She, Natalie Johnson, and Heather Swann are coming over for tea."

"I'm not really in the mood for people to come over, Mel."

"Too bad," she smiled. "I'll cut you a deal, Niles." She walked up to him. "Stay with us during tea and socialize. When you're out of the room, I'll ask their opinions on you. If they say they like you, you stay married to me. If they say I could do better, you've got your divorce. Because hey, if I could do better and I stick with you, my reputation will go downhill fast." She made a gesture using her arm of going down.

Niles couldn't argue with that.

"But," she said, putting up a finger. "You can't act horrible on purpose! You got it?"

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to act ecstatic on purpose either."

Mel scowled. "You've got yourself a deal," she said anyway, shaking his hand. "If I ask for a kiss, you give it to me."

Niles only nodded and went to sit on the couch, while waiting for Mel's friends to arrive.

Angela Worthington, Natalie Johnson, and Heather Swann arrived about twenty minutes later.

Angela had long blonde hair and every other week, she had a new nose or new lips or something.

Natalia kept her dirty blonde hair really short and always looked down on others.

Heather always had a new boyfriend every other week, and a new hair color. Today, it was black.

"Hi, Mel," they all said, kissing her bony cheeks.

"We'll be having tea over here," Mel said, leading them to the dining table.

They all sat down while Mel brought the tea.

"Meet my husband, Niles," Mel said, pointing to Niles.

"Nice to meet you, Niles," Angela said.

"Yeah," Niles muttered, barely waving at her.

He sighed and crossed his arms, watching as Mel and her friends sat around the table.

"Niles, sweetheart," Mel said, holding out a chair for Angela. "Aren't you coming?"

"Fine," he said, forcing himself off the couch and into a chair at the table. He rested his elbow on the glass and balanced his cheek on his hand. He glanced around the table; all of Mel's friends were staring at him.

"So, Niles what do you do?" Natalia asked.

"Psychiatrist. I help people with their problems, and I have no control over my own life," he replied resentfully. He knew he could do worse, but Mel would not stick to the deal if he did. However, his behavior perfectly reflected how he was feeling; he wasn't sugarcoating or exaggerating it.

"Heather, I see you dyed your hair!" Mel called to get the attention off of Niles.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Heather said, flipping her shoulder length hair. "I was getting tired of being a blonde. Black suits me, don't you think?"

"You're probably just going to dye it back," Natalie laughed.

"We'll see."

"New boyfriend, too, eh?" Mel asked.

"Yes! Matthew is the sweetest man I could ever ask for!" Heather squealed, blushing.

"You said the same thing about Rick," Niles muttered underneath his breath.

"Niles!" Mel scolded. "Pay no attention to him. He's not feeling very well."

The hour went by. They chattered on and on about mindless things. The 'mindless' things would be stuff Niles would probably engage in, but the only thing in his mind was Daphne.

Angela, Natalia, and Heather all got up after they had run out of things to talk about and their tea cups and plates were empty save for a few tea leaves and crumbs.

"Here, I'll walk you out," Mel said, looking over at Niles, who had regained interest in the world around him. "Go into the kitchen, Niles. Take these." She pointed at the plates and cups. "Kiss first?"

Niles knew what she was doing. She didn't want him to hear. She wanted him to stay married to her out of spite, not love.

Niles, however, obliged, quickly kissed her, and took the plates and cups to the kitchen while Mel escorted her friends to the door.

Niles quickly stowed the dishes in the sick and snuck into the living room and upstairs where he could eavesdrop without any problems.

Niles's fears were realized when he noticed that Mel was not saying anything. She just stood there, smiling at her friends, not even mentioning him at all.

Right when Niles was just about to give up hope, Angela spoke.

"About your husband," Angela said. "He doesn't seem like he's very nice."

"No; you were always saying how sweet he is, but he's really not," Natalie spoke up.

"I agree," Heather said. "I really think you deserve someone better. Someone who would be keener to listen to our conversations and engage in them. Even though he kissed you, he seemed reluctant to do so."

"Oh, well, I suppose you're right, but he is rather sweet. Just having an off day," Mel said uneasily. "Well, I'll see you girls some other day. Call me up if you're going to some sort of benefit."

Niles quickly ran back into the kitchen and hovered over the sink.

"Niles, come here, please," Mel called him.

He went back into the living room.

"I heard what you three said," Niles said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Oh!" Angela blushed. "You must've misheard, Niles! We said you're absolutely charming! Just charming!"

"Haha, lie all you want, Angela," Niles said smugly. "But, I heard everything. Mel? A deal's a deal."

"Oh, ALRIGHT!" Mel shrieked. "WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?"

"I'm not doing this to hurt you!" Niles yelled. "I'm doing this because you don't deserve to have someone who doesn't love you with all his heart! I'm sorry, Mel!"

Angela, Natalie, and Heather glanced at each other in complete confusion.

"We'll just get going, then," Natalie said quickly opening the door to find Daphne standing just about to knock.

"Daphne," Niles said, swerving around Mel to get closer to her.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said.

Mel was glaring at the two of them.

Niles and Daphne were staring at each other, both wanting to rush into the other's arms, but thinking they were still bound to Mel and Donny.

"I just came here to tell you," Daphne started, "that I told Donny everything."

"You did?"

"Yes. And he told me that… if I was in love with another… then he wouldn't want me to remain married to him."

Niles felt his chest constrict at those words.

"Does that mean…?" He asked, voice cracking. He didn't cry often, but he felt as though he was going to at this moment.

"Yes," she giggled. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Daphne, I told Mel everything. And she told me if her friends thought me unsuitable for her, then we would get divorced. Well, her friends do feel that way. So…"

"Oh, Niles!" Daphne cried, bolting into his arms. She sobbed into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively.

"What is going on?" Heather asked, glancing from Niles and Daphne to Mel.

"Just go," Mel said.

"But…"

"Just go!"

Angela, Natalie, and Heather quickly left the apartment, but not before glancing over their shoulder.

"I'm so happy," Daphne said.

"As am I," Niles replied, kissing her forehead. "Mel, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," Mel scoffed. "You'll get your divorce. We'll file tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Just leave, you two. Go on your fancy little dates, and leave me here."

Niles took Daphne's arm and led her out of the apartment.

Daphne let go of him.

"Daphne?" He asked, looking perplexed as she went back into the apartment.

Daphne approached Mel, who was standing near the couch.

"What do you want? Wanna rub it in?" She asked.

Daphne said nothing, and only embraced Mel. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mel was too shocked to say or do anything; her arms were limply at her sides.

"I'm so sorry," Daphne said before leaving off with Niles.

As she was clinging to his arm, Niles smiled.

_This is why I love her,_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne still had a key to Frasier's apartment.

She put the key into the lock and opened the door.

Martin was sitting in his chair and Frasier was on the sofa. They seemed to be arguing.

"Really, Dad?" Frasier yelled. "The dishes are piling up in there! All I ask is that you put them in the dishwasher! It's not that hard!"

"Eh," Martin said, flipping channels.

"Eh? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Eh."

"Hello," Daphne said.  
>Frasier jumped. "Oh, hello, Daphne. I suppose you'll want to put Dad through his exercises. Go ahead, and don't be afraid to go push him."<p>

"Hey! You traitor!" Martin screamed.

"I'm not here for that," Daphne said. "Maybe later."

"So, what's up, then?"

"Um…"

Niles came through the door. "Hello."

"Niles, what brings you here?" Frasier asked.

Niles grabbed Daphne's hand. "Guess," he said giddily.

"No," Frasier said, glancing at Daphne, who laughed and nodded. "What about Donny and Mel?"

"We have it all sorted out," Niles assured his brother.

"This is amazing!" Martin screamed, getting off his chair and limping towards them. "By the way, Frasier made me have bran flakes this morning." He shuddered.

"It's the least I could do for Daphne," Frasier said. "And he was nice to see him cringe every time he took a bite." He laughed.

Eddie bolted out of the kitchen and jumped into Niles's arms, licking his face madly.

"Oh, oh!" Niles gasped. "Take him, Dad!" Niles wiped his face and groaned. "He smells like liver!"

"That must be the treats," Martin explained, taking Eddie from Niles's arms. "So, tell us… are you guys serious?" He asked as Niles and Daphne took a seat next to Frasier.

"As serious as a heart attack," Niles said, kissing Daphne's hand. "I cannot be happier right now." He held Daphne's hand tighter. "Frasier, I seriously feel as though I'm going to cry right now."

Daphne put her arms around Niles as he felt his eyes start to water.

"I love you so much, Daphne," Niles whispered, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply and felt his entire body shiver.

"I love you too," Daphne replied.

"I am so happy for you two," Frasier said.

"I feel kind of bad for Roz," Niles said.

"Why?"

"Well, I was going to confront her, but never did. For telling you how I felt," he said to Daphne, who blinked twice.

"Roz?"

"Yeah. Didn't she let it slip that I had feelings for you?"

"No. Your brother told me."

Niles jerked his head and glared at Frasier. "You told me it was Roz!"

"You told me it was Roz, too!" Martin yelled.

"I… well…" Frasier stammered. "Yes, I did it! I told her everything! It wasn't intentional!"

"It's true," Daphne told Niles and Martin. "He was just a bit hopped on those pain killers he took for his back."

"Well, I suppose I could forgive him," Niles said stuffily. "After all, I wouldn't be here with you right now, now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't. I wouldn't have realized my true feelings if not for Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled, cuddling closer to Daphne, hardly believing this to be real.

Through all the heartbreak, it was hard to believe that he wasn't living in his fantasy world. After all, his head had been filled with fantasies ever since he met her.

"Tell me, is this a dream?" He asked her softly.

"Of course it isn't," she replied, laughing slightly. "It's as real as it's ever going to get."

"Thank god."

* * *

><p>Niles and Daphne went down to the courthouse the very next day. (He had slept over at Frasier's the night before, staying up and watching movies with Daphne.) They had agreed not to rush into things until everything was sorted out with Donny and Mel. Niles was regretting suggesting it because his blood was boiling at the mere sight of her. He wanted to prove to her just how much he really loved her.<p>

_Well,_ he told himself. _You waited six years to get together with her. What's a couple more days?_

Mel was waiting in the lobby, tapping her foot impatiently on floor.

"Hello, Niles," she said coldly when she saw him approach with Daphne.

"Hello, Mel," he replied. "Daphne, why don't you find Donny?"

"Okay, Niles," Daphne said, brushing past Mel.

"She's calling you Niles now?" Mel asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is. Why wouldn't she?"

Mel shrugged, saying nothing.

"Well, shall we get this started?" Niles asked.

"Whatever," Mel said, following Niles to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, we would like to file for divorce," Niles said, glancing over at Mel, who had her arms crossed.

The woman opened a drawer and took out a bunch of papers.

She put them on the desk in front of her.

"I'll need you to sign these papers," she said.

"Yes," Niles replied, taking the bundle of papers and a pen off the desk and sat down with Mel.

"I don't want to do this," Mel said. "Stay married to me."

"Mel, I can't do that," he told her seriously. "I am in love with Daphne, and no matter what I do; I won't be able to get over her. Believe me; I've tried."

"This is really stupid, Niles," she said. "She only just realized that she loved you. I loved you before she did!"  
>"Yes, but I loved Daphne before I even knew you! I loved her even when I was married to Maris."<p>

There was silence as Niles signed where he was supposed to sign. Then, he handed the papers to Mel, who looked at them with revulsion. The pen hovered over the paper, but she did not sign.

"Mel, please," Niles said desperately. "Do you want to be with a man who doesn't love you as much as he should? Do you want to be with a man whose heart belongs to another?"

Mel scowled at him, but signed the papers nonetheless. She pushed the papers and pen into his arms and refused to look at him.

Niles rose from his seat and returned the papers to the front desk.

"And here is the money for it," he said, taking out his credit card and handing it to the woman.

"Should be a few days," Niles told her, sitting back down.

"Whatever," Mel said again, turning her head from him.

"Niles?" Daphne asked, approaching the two of them. Donny was right behind her.

"Hello, Donny," Niles said uneasily.

"Hello," Donny replied.

"I'm sorry," he said. He had to apologize to him.

"It's alright," Donny said. "Seeing you in the hospital room with Daphne made me realize how much you really loved and cared for her. If I'm losing her to anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Did I ever tell you that I've been in love with her for six years?" Niles asked, wanting to show Donny that they had not made the wrong decision.

"No, but that makes me feel better. You'll treat her right."

Niles smiled, rising from his seat and brushing off his suit. "I suppose we should get going."

"You're coming with me, Niles," Mel said, grabbing his hand. "We're still married until the court says we're not."

"Let me do something," Niles said, letting go of her hand and taking Daphne aside where he could speak to her in private. "I wish they would just let us divorce right now."

"I do too," she replied, looking over at Donny and Mel, who were now talking.

"We'll just have to wait a few more days, my love," Niles said. "Of course," he added nervously eyeing her eyeing her full red lips. He had not kissed her since that night on the balcony. _Keep yourself calm. Just wait a few more days._

"I'm struggling too," Daphne said, breaking the silence.

"What?" He asked almost defensibly.

"I want to kiss you too," she said. "But, we must wait."

"Yes, wait." _Easier said that done. Now that I know that I can have her, it's getting harder to control my emotions_. He wanted to punch himself for suggesting that they not rush into things. However, Frasier said it was a good idea, and Niles did respect his opinion.

Niles softly brushed his lips against Daphne's cheek before returning to Mel.

"Come now," Mel said, taking his hand again and leading the way out of the courthouse.

* * *

><p>Niles found it easy to deal with Mel right now as he knew that in a few days time, Daphne would be in his arms, eating strawberries and drinking champagne. They were going to have the perfect life he had always intended for them to have. No one was going to ruin this for him. He had never imagined he would fall so hard for someone other than Maris. He didn't even fall that hard for Maris! He never had those passions bubble inside his stomach at the sight of her, not even when they were courting. No, Daphne was the woman he was meant to be with. Even when was busy telling everyone that he was in love with Mel and was over Daphne, her face was always occupying his mind. Her Devonshire skin, her fluffy brown hair, and her illuminating eyes. There was no way he couldn't be with her.<p>

He sat on the fainting couch, fantasies floating in his head.

Daphne was sitting next to him, her head nuzzled against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"This is how our lives are supposed to be," he told her.

"I love you," she said, looking up at him, her brown eyes glittering with pure joy.

"I love you too," he replied, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

Daphne sat up, causing Niles arms to recoil. She stared at him for a few seconds before clamping her mouth onto his.

Niles responded by regaining his hold on her and pulling her closer to him.

His kissed her deeply, kissed her as deeply as he had always wanted.

"Oh, Daphne!" He said as she brought her lips to his neck.

Then, he was brought back to reality when Mel flopped next to him on the couch.

His eyes lost their daze and he turned his attention to the thin, angry woman sitting next to him; her legs and arms were crossed.

"Finally out of your little fantasy world, are you?" She asked coldly.

Niles blushed, coughing into his fist. "W-what do you mean?"

"You talked out loud, you know. You said "Oh, Daphne!" Can't you keep your sick dreams to yourself?"

"That was purely unintentional," Niles said, still red in the face. "She's just been on my mind for the last two months."

"I should've been on your mind for the last two months. How did you find out she was in love with you?"

Niles knew he shouldn't say anything. Mel was considerably kinder than Maris ever was, but that didn't stop her from having a fiery temper. If she knew Frasier was behind it, she would go after him, but Niles couldn't lie to her. He couldn't lie to anyone.

"It was Frasier," he mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"It was Frasier," he said more audibly.

"Frasier?" She asked. "So, he is to blame."

"No, he is not to blame!" Niles snapped. "He is to thank. I've been living in heartbreak for more than two months, Mel. And Frasier mended my heart."

"I could've done that!"

"No, you couldn't. I thought you could, but my feelings won't change."

"I don't get it! Why are you in love with her?" Mel screamed.

Niles sighed. He wanted to just change the subject, but he knew Mel could not be assuaged. She would badger him about this until the divorce was final and maybe even long after that.

"Daphne is…" he started, trying to think of the right words to describe the angel of his dreams. "…the sweetest person I have ever met. She's very beautiful, and her smile makes my heart flutter faster than it should and my knees weaken. I have never known a woman like her, and she has become my closest friend. I can talk to her about my problems."

"And you can't talk to me?" Mel asked.

"Obviously not. My problem for the last two months was my deep love for Daphne. And I didn't talk to you about that until yesterday. And it wasn't even planned."

"Were you ever planning on telling me, Niles?"

"No. I wanted to keep that part of me locked instead my heart. I wanted to keep that secret beyond the grave. After seeing Daphne in the hospital, I accepted her marriage because I knew Donny cared about her. But, accepting it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I still wanted her. I've never wanted anything more in my life, not even that pair of calfskin shoes I got years ago! No, Daphne is worth far more than that." He finished and looked at Mel.

Mel said nothing. She stared at the ceiling, her arms and legs still crossed.

Niles didn't try to further their conversation. He rested his cheek on his palm and allowed his daydreams to invade his mind once more.

* * *

><p>Frasier and Roz were at Café Nervosa, going over some new promos for the radio show.<p>

Well, Frasier was going over the promos; Roz was staring at Kristopher, the cute waiter she had a date with a few night ago.

"He'll never call me back," she said sullenly, turning her attention back to Frasier.

"And why is that?" Frasier asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If you tell me, then you can stop complaining about it, and we can actually get some work done!"

"Very funny, Frasier," Roz said dryly. "Anyway, I think he's mad at me for ditching out on our date!"

Frasier looked appalled. "Didn't you explain that Daphne was involved in an accident and was at the hospital?"

"Well, yeah, and he didn't say anything. He just waved at me, and I left."

"Roz, if he's going to be a jerk about something that serious, then he's not worth it," Frasier said.

"I suppose not…"

"Now, can we please get back to work?"

Roz took some papers from his hands and studied over them.

While they were busying themselves, Niles came into the café.

"A latte with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon," Niles said to Kristopher. Niles peered into his face. "And so help me, if it's not a sprinkle of cinnamon, I will be very angry."

"Okay, sir," Kristopher said, eyes wide.

"Oh, hello, Frasier, Roz," Niles said, sitting down at their table.

"Hey, Niles," Roz said. "Frasier, what about this one?" She handed him a piece of paper that read 'Best Chocolate in Town.'

"I don't think so," Frasier said, glancing over it. "I've had their chocolate before. Daphne could make better chocolate than this place. And that's saying something. I'm thinking of this one. It promotes the new Italian restaurant down the block from the station that opened a few months ago. Niles and I went there, and it was pretty good, wasn't it, Niles?"

"Yes, it was," Niles replied. "I wouldn't mind your promoting it."

"Niles, you look a little tired," Frasier said, getting a better look at Niles's pale face; he had bags under his eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Daphne was on my mind all night."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he's been having fantasies," Roz laughed.

"Thank you," Niles said when his coffee was put in front of him. "Well, it's a few days before I can have her securely in my arms."

"Huh?" Roz asked, looking at Frasier. "What's that mean?"

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Frasier asked. "Donny and Daphne and Mel and Niles are getting divorces so Niles and Daphne can be together."

"You ass!" Roz yelled, leaning over the table to hit Frasier's arm. "That's huge news! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was going to have Niles do it."

"So much for that," Niles said coolly, taking a sip of coffee. "Ah, they got it right. A sprinkle of cinnamon. Look at this, Frasier. Look how perfect my coffee is." He shoved the cup under Frasier's nose. "Look at it!"

"For God's sake, Niles," Frasier scoffed, pushing the cup away from him.

"I'm sorry," Niles laughed. "I am just so deliriously happy right now. It's hard to believe that two months of complete and utter despair could just disappear in a second."

"Well, I, for one am excited for the both of you. I did a great deal of work bringing you together."

"And then you blamed Roz," Niles said.

"What?" Roz screamed. "Blamed me for what?"

"Oh, when I was hyperventilating about Daphne finding out how I felt about her, Frasier blamed you."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Roz asked, glaring at Frasier, who smiled as innocently as he possibly could. "If Niles and Daphne could forgive you, I guess I could too."

"I'll be completely happy when my lips finally meet Daphne's once more," Niles said, placing money on the table and getting up. "I have to go. Mel is making me spend the next few days with her until the divorce is finalized. She's probably going to keep pestering me about my decision. Telling me how wrong I am for leaving her for a woman for whom I had unrequited feelings for six years. I'll just give her what she wants. And then, once everything's all settled, I'll finally have Daphne! Adieu, you two!" He downed his coffee.

Frasier just had to smile as Niles literally skipped out of Café Nervosa, the happiest he had seen him in weeks.

Author's note: I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's so fun to write Niles the way he was meant to be written. Also, I LOVE WRITING MARTIN! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Donny made sure that Daphne was enjoying their last few days together. He didn't pester her about her feelings for Niles. As far as he was concerned, Niles deserved her a lot more than he did.

Daphne was in high spirits, but she was still feeling slightly guilty. Donny assured her time and time again that it was for the best; he cared for her too much to let her stay with him.

"It's my fault anyway," he told her. "I should've realized that Niles had been in love with you when I was helping him with his divorce. His face when I mentioned it. He looked as though his secret was out. But, I thought nothing of it."

Daphne smiled sadly at him and kissed his cheek. "It's alright."  
>"Why don't we go out today? We can go to the beach."<p>

"I'd love that."

The skies were cloudy, but that was to be expected in Seattle, Washington.

Daphne hoped she could stay in touch with Donny after everything was over. He was a good friend. She just knew he would find someone who would make him happy.

The beach, despite the weather, was always busy. People were out walking, shopping, or just sitting down talking. There were some people braving the cold and swimming in the ocean. Daphne shivered; she could never do that!

"Oh, Daphne!" Niles called out to her. He was there with Mel, who looked as though she wanted nothing more than to leave right at that moment.

"Hello, Niles, Mel," Daphne said.

"We're just out for the day," Donny said. "You guys are welcome to join us."

"Thank you; it's very nice of you to offer," Niles said. He told Mel he would spend the day with her, and he was going to.

Niles, Mel, Donny, and Daphne stopped at a small restaurant next to the beach.

Niles and Daphne made sure to sit right across from each other. If they were right next to each other, they couldn't be held responsible for their actions if they ended up sitting too close.

"So, any news on the divorce?" Mel asked hopefully. She wasn't hopeful that the divorce was finalized; she hoped that they would get news saying they couldn't get divorce.

"No, not yet," Donny replied. "But, I expect it's coming sooner or later."

"Hopefully later," Mel grumbled, fiddling with her silverware.

Not a word was spoken between the four of them as orders were placed with the waitress, who looked slightly confused at their uneasy expressions.

Mel sipped at her iced tea, eyes glancing from Daphne to Niles.

The silence carried on for a few more minutes until, finally, Mel shattered it.

"You can't tell me you're fine with this!" She suddenly screamed.

Many customers and staff turned their heads in their direction.

"What's this about?" Niles asked, pale face flushing slightly.

"I'm not talking to you, Niles. I'm talking to Donny!"

"What?" Donny asked, glancing over at Daphne for support, but she was just as confused as he was. "Mel, what are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you're fine with the divorce thing," Mel said.

"Well, if it's going to make Daphne happy…"

Daphne squeezed tightly on Niles's hand as tears threatened to emerge.

"But what about you?" Mel pressed on. "Don't you care about your happiness?"

"Daphne has forsaken her happiness for mine by staying with me. And Niles has done the same! I don't want Daphne to hurt. I care about her too much. And I would think you'd care enough for Niles to let him go!"

"Donny," Niles spoke up. "Save your breath. She's not going to budge."

"I don't understand you, Mel!" Donny shouted. "I always thought you were full of warmth." Daphne and Niles snorted. "Personally, I can't wait for the divorces to be finalized."

"What?" Mel asked, mouth agape. Even Niles and Daphne were staring at him in shock.

"Niles has not only given up his own bliss for yours, but he's also done it for mine. He could've easily taken Daphne away."

Niles shifted uncomfortably. He did want to take Daphne away that night on the balcony. However, Donny was right. Niles could've taken Daphne those times he was with her after the wedding.

"Daphne has done the same for you! They don't deserve this," Donny went on.

"Niles, I want to go," Mel said urgently.

"Sorry, Mel. We've already ordered," Niles replied, smiling gratefully at Donny, who smiled back.

Mel huffed. Crossing her arms, she avoided eye contact with everyone.

Niles, Daphne, and Donny chatted lively; it seemed as though nothing happened.

After a few hours of shopping, everyone was ready to go home and rest.

Mel did not talk to anyone during the whole afternoon. She merely picked out clothes and ignored Daphne when she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Goodbye, Daphne," Niles said, stepping closer to her. They stared at each other for a while, wondering what to do. They opted for a handshake instead of a kiss or hug.

"Goodbye, Niles," she replied.

Mel turned her head from them as Niles and Donny said their goodbyes. She ignored both Donny and Daphne when they said goodbye to her.

"That's a nice sweater you picked out," Niles finally said to Mel when they were in the car.

She said nothing; she only stared out the window.

"What kind of boots did you get?"

"They're heels," Mel replied.

"Nice."

"Hmm."

"Yup."

Niles gave his full attention to the road, knowing full well that a conversation with Mel would certainly mean her rambling on and on about how much she didn't want the divorce, and that he was making a big mistake.

Yes, he felt guilt, but he knew in his heart that he was not making a mistake; he and Daphne were meant to be.

* * *

><p>Frasier was at his booth the very next day; the papers he and Roz went over were piled neatly into two stacks: the choices and the rejects.<p>

Every few seconds, Roz would take a reject and put into the choices, but Frasier always caught her.

"Roz, stop it!" He snapped.

"Come on, Frasier! This place is really good!"

"No way in hell."

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain! You just saw the paper and threw it into the reject pile!"

"Roz, do you remember the time you took Daphne to that bar, 'The Sure Thing?'"

"I did?"

"Yes! You got her a boyfriend, who acted a lot like Niles. Then you took Niles, and he picked up a girl. All in all, a lot of pain there that night. But, that's not the only reason why I refuse to promote this bar," Frasier continued, brandishing the paper at Roz. "I am a psychiatrist. If I promote this, my callers would go to this bar. And a lot of my callers are people who are having troubling love lives with their current partners. Promoting this means promoting cheating. And possibly suicide! Do you really want that on your conscience?" He threw the paper into the trashcan. "That's that."

"I guess you do have a point," Roz said defeated. "Ten seconds, Frasier."

Roz hurried off to her booth and put on her headphones.

"Hello, Seattle, this is Dr. Frasier Crane. Roz, first caller, please?"

"We have Nadine on line three. And she feels suffocated."

"Hello, Nadine, I'm listening."

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Nadine said. "I've been with my boyfriend for over a year now, and I thought the clinginess was fine for the first few months because we just started dating. But, he's still clingy. He hates when I go out with my friends, male or not, and he insists on keeping me home! Before him, I was a stray bullet. I went from place to place and had a good time! Sometimes, I just want to take him by the scruff of his collar, shake him, and shriek "LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!"' She did shriek this which caused both Frasier and Roz to jump back slightly. "I've always restrained myself from doing that, but if he tells me where to go one more time… I will flip out!"

"Nadine," Frasier spoke up. "I could suggest taking a temporary leave from your boyfriend."

"But, he'll never agree to that!"

"Does he argue with you?"

"Frequently."

"Take a break from each other. If he starts to protest, tell him that a break would do both of you good. Tell him that if he wants this relationship to work, he must grant you this. I can tell that you do love him very much."

"Yes, I do," Nadine said.

"When the break is over, you can return to him, more in love than ever."

"But, what if he does all that crap over again?"

"You can break it off permanently if that's the case, or you can show him how well you did on your own, and he would have to see that you are capable of taking care of yourself. Alright?"

"Yes, alright. Thank you, Dr. Crane," Nadine said.

"You're quite welcome."

The hour seemed to roll by slowly, and Frasier was getting tired.

"WHAT? NO!" He barked at a caller, who had a problem with people in general. "You won't get respect if you keep hitting people! No wonder they're afraid of you!"

"They admire me!" A man said with so much confidence that Frasier and Roz could almost hear his head inflating.

"There's a difference between admiration and fear!" Frasier snapped. "If you continue this charade, you will only succeed in making people loathe you, and that could end with dastardly results." He shook his head, hanging up. "Now, let's go on to some promos." He chose a paper from the 'choices' pile. "'Fancy a delicious Italian Cuisine? Stroll down to Fratello's Italian Bistro for scrumptious pastas, pizzas, and stuffed mushrooms.'" He grabbed another paper. 'Bee in your bonnet? Something troubling you? Heather's Bakery is just what you need to eat your troubles away.' 'If you're new to Seattle or just here for vacation, don't forget to check out the Seattle Space Needle.'" Frasier pressed a button and removed his headphones.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to promote the bakery," Roz said, strolling into his booth.

"And why is that, Roz?"

"Well, you normally only promote things that you have already tested. I can hardly see you walking into that bakery where they claim you can 'eat your troubles away.'"

"To be honest, you can!" He grinned. "I've been in their a few times when I was feeling less than satisfactory. It helps you forget about your problems for a while. The results are never permanent."

"Huh. Oh, here comes Gil, and…" She groaned loudly. "Noel."

"Hi, Roz!" Noel cheered, waving at her.

"Hi, Noel," Roz replied flatly.

"So… I'm going to a comic convention in a few weeks. Wanna join me?"

"No, thanks."

"I've already got my costume. I'm going as Batman! You can be Catwoman." He purred at her.

"No, thanks," she said again, edging away from him.

"So, Gil, what brings you here?" Frasier asked, turning his attention from the cringing Roz to the beaming Gil.

"Just stopped by to say hello to my favorite call in psychiatrist," Gil said. "Of course, I also want to give some sort of advice."

"Advice?"

"That's correct, Frasier. You should reedit your promo a tad," he said, taking the paper advertising the Italian Bistro. "The stuffed mushrooms? I've had better canned mushrooms. You can ask my wife."

"Your wife," Roz said, unconvinced.

"Yes, my wife! She is the sweetest angel to ever walk foot on this earth. Oh, how I wish you can meet her."

"I'm free tonight," Roz went on. "Bring her to Café Nervosa. I'd like to meet her."

"As would I!" Frasier spoke up.

"Oh, are we finally meeting Gil's wife?" Kenny asked, coming through the door with Bulldog at his heels. "Count me in!"

"Finally!" Bulldog yelled. "So, tonight?"

"Uh…" Gil stammered, glancing at everyone. "She is busy tonight. But, I'll call you if she's free some other time."

He sped away before anyone could bombard him with questions.

"Well... I wonder what that was about!" Roz yelled loudly.

"I'll be off, then," Frasier said. "I'm meeting Niles for coffee in about two hours. Goodbye."

"See ya, Frasier," Roz said, gathering up her stuff and leaving before Noel or Bulldog could flirt with her.

Author's Note: I told you I was going to put Gil! 8D Sorry about Kenny not having a lot of lines. I wasn't sure how to write him. -.- lol


	10. Chapter 10

Niles was pacing his living room, hands in his pockets, while Mel sat, watching him. She had a cup of tea in her hand and sipped occasionally.

Ever since their day with Daphne and Donny, Niles kept wondering if it was really for the best. Was he worthy enough to be with the goddess who had stolen his heart so many years ago?

_Stop it. Stop being paranoid._ He told himself firmly. _Daphne wouldn't hurt you like this. She loves you, and you love her. _"More than you can possibly imagine," he whispered.

The phone ringing broke through his thoughts.

"Hello?" Mel asked. Her face grew sullen and bitter. "I see. Thank you." She hung up with force; Niles was surprised the phone didn't break.

"Yes?" He asked her. "Who was it?"  
>She refused to look at him. "We just got a call from the courthouse. The divorce has been finalized."<p>

"Both?"

"She only told me ours. I'm sure Donny and Daphne's has been too. Congratulations, Niles. You got your wish." She ran upstairs and started throwing her possessions into a large cardboard box Niles had taken out of storage days ago.

When everything was in, she forcefully closed it and punched it down. "Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

"Mel?" Niles asked, knocking on the doorway.

"Here's your damn watch!" She screamed, throwing it at him.

He caught it and studied the engraving. "I thought this said 'forever yours?'" He asked.

"When you told me you were in love with her, I took a screwdriver to it. It says something else."

He studied it again. "It's nice to see that you could use the 'F' from 'forever'", he said grimly. "Can you move into your place?"

"There's a place available. I haven't rented it out yet, but I can get it," she said.

"Would you like a ride?" He offered.

"Ohoho, no. You be with your little English muffin. I'll hail a cab." She grabbed the box and began going downstairs, Niles following after her.

"Mel, I'm so sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done this. You would tell Daphne that you would get remarried to me."

"I can't do that!"

"I don't want to talk about it, Niles!"

Niles approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Mel."

"Goodbye, Niles," Mel said, staring up at his pale face. She turned away from him and left the Montana.

* * *

><p>Niles was already outside Frasier's door. His hands were trembling madly. In a few moments, he would see Daphne… Hopefully.<p>

"Niles, come in," Frasier said, opening the door for him when he knocked. "It got all settled then?"

"Yes," Niles said, sitting down.

"Sherry?"

"_Please._ My nerves are going crazy right now."

Frasier chuckled and retrieved a glass of sherry for Niles, who drank it down in one gulp.

"Do you think Donny and Daphne have everything all settled? It may take a different period of time."

"Niles, don't worry about it. If that's the case, it would only be two days at most."

"Two days? My god, that's like two weeks!" Niles screamed.

Frasier rolled his eyes at his brother's exaggeration.

"Hey, guys," Martin said, walking through the door with Eddie. "Had a nice walk with Eddie."  
>Eddie wagged his tail.<p>

"Thank god, he didn't bring home another doll," Martin muttered.

"He still has that thing?" Niles asked, nodding thankfully at Frasier who had just poured him another glass of sherry.

"Yeah. He sleeps with it! Remember when I was trying to teach Eddie to get his toys just by telling him the name?" Niles nodded. "Well, just to play around, I told him "Eddie, get your doll!" And you know what he does? He jolts into my bedroom and comes out with that thing clenched in his teeth! It's almost as bad as when you started collecting dolls."

"They were collectible figurines of famous playwrights," Frasier explained.

"Oh, I remember those!" Niles said. "I remember I was so envious of that exquisite Shakespeare one. Frasier, another glass, please?"  
>Frasier squinted at Niles as he poured more sherry into his glass.<p>

"You oughta go easy on that stuff, Niles," Martin said, watching him gulp the drink.

"I'm just exceedingly nervous at the moment," Niles said. "My divorce to Mel has been finalized."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but what if Daphne and Donny didn't get theirs finalized? We got them filed on the same day, but there's still a slight chance."

"Son, you've got to stop worrying. Daphne loves you, and you're going to get together. And I'm glad! I like Daphne, way better than Maris or Mel."  
>"I know, Dad," Niles said.<p>

Niles sat down the couch, his glass still in his hand.

The door opened a few seconds later, and Daphne came in.

"Hello!" She said.

"Daphne!" Niles stood up from his seat. The glass slipped out of his hands. Luckily, Frasier, managed to catch it before it smashed. Scowling at Niles, he set it back on the coffee table.

"Hello, Niles."

"So…" He said, avoiding her eyes. "Have you…?" He cleared his throat. "Have you heard anything?"

"If you're referring to the divorces, I'm afraid not," Daphne said. "How about you?"

"No, nothing," Niles said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he had to pinch his bleeding nose. "Excuse me." He hurried off into the kitchen. Frasier followed him immediately.

"Niles, why did you tell her that?" Frasier asked as Niles wiped his nose clean with a Kleenex.

"I couldn't tell her the truth."

"Why not?"

"In my head, I had fantasized the perfect scenario. Daphne comes through the door and we tell each other that were are no longer bound to other people. Then, we run into each other's arms and share the most magnificent kiss. Oh, Frasier, it would be perfect."

"You've got to stop treating your relationship with Daphne like it's some storybook romance, because it's not! When you met her, you were instantly smitten. And you fantasized about her constantly. You had this idea that you were going to confess your love to her over a romantic candlelit dinner and at once, she would say that she had always felt the same way. You imagined the most perfect scenario for yourself. But, none of that happened, Niles," Frasier said. "You told Daphne how you felt the eve of her wedding. She did not leap into your arms and tell you she wanted to be with you. No, she married Donny. Your perfect thoughts in your head did not come true. You cannot expect this to go according to plan, because let's face it, nothing goes our way. You need to go in there and tell her the truth."

Niles looked at his brother thoughtfully. "You're right, Frasier. I can't expect my dreams to come true the way I want them to. My dreams are coming true in a completely different way, and I should be grateful for that. I'm surprised I didn't realize this sooner, seeing as you set excellent examples of things not going your way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you always imagine that with every girlfriend you're going to have the happiest life ever with her. But, that didn't work out, did it? Nannette, Diane, Lilith, Madeline, Lana…"

"I get it, Niles!" Frasier barked.

"Faye, Cassandra…" Niles went on.

"Shut up, you nit!"

Daphne was now sitting on the couch with Eddie resting his head on her lap.

"Daphne, I need to tell you something," Niles said.

"What is it?"

"Mel and I did get a call from the courthouse today. We are officially divorced."

"Oh, but why did you…?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I lied to you. I hope everything gets settled by tomorrow. Because I really, _really_ need you."

Daphne laughed. "I need you too."

"Well, I'm going to head back. If you hear anything, come to the Montana," Niles told her, walking towards the door.

"Sure."

"Make sure you two come back here," Frasier said after Niles. "We must celebrate!"

"Alright," Niles said, leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Donny had just gotten the call about the divorces the next day. He felt this twinge of pain in his heart, but he knew it was for the best. After his outburst at Mel, he would be a hypocrite if he tried to keep Niles and Daphne apart.<p>

"Well, it's over, Daph," he told her after they had finished packing and put it all into a cab.

"Thank you, Donny," she said.

"You have a happy life with him, alright? I know you will."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her on top of her head. "Goodbye, Daphne."

"Goodbye, Donny."

She smiled tearfully at him and left his apartment.

* * *

><p>Daphne stared up at Niles's door. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She raised her hand and knocked swiftly.<p>

"Coming!" She heard him say.

Her heart was hammering madly, waiting for the doors to open so she could see her knight in shining armor.

Niles opened the doors, smiling hugely at her.

"Daphne," he said, reaching for her hand.

She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"We're free," she cried.

"Free." It had such a nice ring to it. The word just rolled off his tongue.

Niles balanced Daphne's chin with his index finger and caught her lips with his. The kiss on the balcony had nothing on this. He was responding with so much enthusiasm that Daphne was lifted off her feet.

She sat on his lap when he sat on the fainting couch.

His fingers were running through her silky brown hair and hers were trailing up and down his back.

When the kiss was finally over, they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Daphne, this is just how it should be," Niles said, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Yes," she agreed. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Thank you, Niles."

"No, no, thank _you_, Daphne."

They kissed again, but were soon interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Niles grunted. "Excuse me, my love."

Daphne flushed. The butterflies in her stomach jostled around when he called her that. She quite liked it.

"Frasier, what are you doing here?" Niles asked.

"Daphne left her scarf over at my place last night, so I went Donny's to return it; he told me she came here," Frasier said.

"Oh, poppycock!"

"You're right. Dad and I were on our way to the market, and we saw Daphne driving over here. We just had to come by!"

"Well, I take it you know the good news?" Niles asked.

"No, because I'm an imbecile, Niles."

"Ah, that's the first step, Frasier! Admitting it!"

"What did you say?"

"Hey, hey! Quiet, the both of you!" Martin shouted. "This is a moment of celebration! Now, let's break out the beer and watch some Mariners!"

"That's your idea of a celebration?" Niles asked flatly. Martin shrugged.

"HEY! I got here as fast as I could without getting pulled over!" Roz shrieked, bolting into the Montana, her arms outstretched. The first thing she did was embrace Daphne. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Roz!" Daphne yelled, hugging her back.

"You better treat her right, Niles."

"Would you expect anything less from this devoted boyfriend?" Niles asked, smirking.

"Oh, I am so jealous!" Roz cried loudly. When everyone raised their eyebrows at her outburst, she added angrily, "I'm jealous she has a boyfriend! I need a boyfriend!" Roz laughed and hugged Niles. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Niles said.

"I suppose I should tell my mother, shouldn't I?" Daphne asked, laughing nervously. She went to the phone and dialed. "Hello, Mum. Donny? Oh, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We divorced. No," she laughed. "He didn't find someone smarter and prettier. It was my decision for divorce. Yes, he was nice, but… MUM! I wasn't as in love with him as I thought! I'm not going to be alone forever. I'm with someone else. I divorced him because I was in love with someone else! Dr. Crane's younger brother." Daphne smile and pressed speaker phone.

"If he's as shrill as that Dr. Crane, he's no good for you," Gertrude rambled on. "But, I've seen him. He's a looker, alright. And… he's a doctor! You have me blessing, Daphne, dear."

"Nigel, where have you put the whiskey now?" Simon yelled from the background.

"Thank you, Mum. I should get going. Bye."

"Don't let this one go!" Gertrude yelled.

"Goodbye, Mum," Daphne said again, hanging up the phone. "Oh, she's so funny, isn't she?"

"As I've said, I can put up with them," Niles said, snaking his arm around Daphne's waist.

"Is somebody going to get these boxes?" Frasier called, pointing at the boxes next to the door.

"Oh, my stuff!" Daphne squealed. "Niles?"

"I think we should wait a little bit before you move in. We'll take it back to Frasier's apartment later."

"You don't want Daphne to move in with you?" Martin asked.

"Not yet," Niles said. "I don't want my reason for coming to Frasier's to be gone just yet."

"So, you don't come to see us?" Frasier demanded.

"I was kidding. Learn to take a joke, Frasier."

"Let's celebrate already!" Roz and Martin screamed.

"Well, I can make dinner reservations," Frasier offered.

"No," Niles said. "Let's stay in. Sometimes it's better not to go out. We have everything we need right here."

"Except for Eddie," Martin pointed out.

"I repeat: we have _everything_ we need right here."

"We can celebrate with Eddie tomorrow," Frasier told Martin. "Wine?"

"Beer!"

"He's lucky I happen to stock up for his visits," Niles muttered as he and Frasier went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"I'm so happy for you, Niles," Frasier said.

"Thank you, Frasier. Thank you for caring enough about me to do this."

Frasier smiled, patting his brotherly on the shoulder.

"Here's the wine, and Dad's beer," Niles said, putting all the drinks on a tray and taking them out to everybody.

"I propose a toast!" Frasier announced.

"Oh, geez," Martin muttered, expecting Frasier to start off with a quotation from some famous poet or something.

However, Frasier just merely raised his glass and said, "To Niles and Daphne."

"To Niles and Daphne," Roz and Martin toasted.

They all clinked glasses and drank their drinks.

Daphne's heart fluttered. She felt so extremely lucky at this moment. She never expected to find a man who loved her unconditionally like Niles did. He always occupied her mind since Frasier told her everything. It came as a shock, but she was glad he did; Niles was everything she was looking for.

Niles smiled hugely. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this kind of bliss. A loving family, a wonderful friend, and a beautiful, kind girlfriend. He was so grateful to have all these wonderful people in his life.

He put his arm around Daphne and held her close. It was finally over. The pain was gone, and he finally had his angel. Never, not since the first moment he had laid his eyes upon the new, charming physical therapist, had he stopped thinking about her.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for your constant support on my fanfictions. I never expected that my work would get the reactions it has. I have more fanfictions coming in the future, including more Frasier, Harry Potter, and various other fandoms. Thank you once again. I really appreciate it. :]**

**Also, I had to do the "forever yours' thing. That was the one time Mel made me laugh. And I needed to write more Martin, so I added his frustration with the doll thing. lol **


End file.
